


No More

by madamoiselle_sica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Arguing, Arguments, Breakup, I made Rhodes a jerk sorry, Lucky Charms, M/M, Multi, Phoenix - Freeform, Slow Re-burn, Yellow Rose - Freeform, barbershop au, fair game, negative internal dialogue, negative self image, past hummingbird, relationship grief, self deprecation, side of poly STR, singing au, this doesn’t always mean a threesome, unrequired Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, unrequited Cloqwork, unrequited Clover/Rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica
Summary: It was the fall of their Senior year at Vale University. Clover and Qrow had been together for a little more than two years. Even if it took being locked in James’s dorm room closet to get them together.This year, being their senior year, Qrow, Clover, Tai and James decided that they wanted to take a shot at going to Barbershop Quartet Nationals. As James put it, they wanted to show their mettle on the National Stage.But when Qrow and Clover get into a fight, the music they pick for the two different quartets becomes more than just part of the competition.Shenanigans ensue. Side of Poly STR from a writer who is poly.Music embeded in the story via archive.orgUPDATE: This story will be changing Ratings when Chapter 8 is posted, from Teen to Explicit.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. What About Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I have sung in many choirs and smaller groups since I was in the sixth grade more than 25 years ago. I even joined a community a cappella group for about a year and had to quit when my new teaching job became all encompassing. So I understand the different singing parts of groups and how performances typically go. I did some research into barbershop quartets but I had to limit myself as I started to go a little too far down the rabbit hole. I did my best to make it somewhat accurate but I definitely took some liberties. Otherwise, I know little to nothing about how actual barbershop quartet competition seasons work, so I made it up to fit my story. And in this story, all of these guys are the same age, give or take a year. It’s an AU, so I can do whatever I want. 
> 
> And even though my spouse said this sounded like a Glee crossover, I only watched the first season and a handful of episodes after that and remember like none of it since it was many years ago. If there are any similarities, they are a complete coincidence.

Qrow and Clover sifted through different scores of quartet music owned by Vale University’s music department. They were so focused on their task that the rustling of paper was all that could be heard. They were looking for music to use for the upcoming barbershop quartet competitions. They would need a decent repertoire of music to sing for the different competitions around north eastern Sanus, with the hope of getting into the top five at regionals so that they could go to the Eastern Sanus National Competition in the spring.

“You find anything worthwhile over there, lucky charm?”

“Maybe. There are definitely some potential options, but we may need to look elsewhere and arrange some of our own.” 

Qrow frowned. He knew that they would likely have to modify some of the pieces by making changes and additions but he was hoping to avoid having to arrange completely new pieces. They had not checked online to see what pieces might be workable there. The concern with going online, was the additional cost of paying for the music and the rights to perform it, in some cases. 

It was the fall of their Senior year at Vale University. Clover and Qrow had been together for a little more than two years. The first year they spent way too much time getting to know each other, having dated other people and denied that they liked each other vehemently. James and Tai locked them in James’s dorm room closet to get them to talk about it. Even then, that had not been enough by itself. After 20 minutes, James and Tai had to call them out respectively through the door, regarding how much they would talk about the other and the things that they had shared with James and Tai. Things progressed fairly easily from there.

Qrow was roommates with Summer, Tai, and his twin sister Raven. Clover was roommates with James, Winter and Elm. Even though they had been together a long time, they had been with the friends even longer, so they both agreed that they would continue rooming with their friends instead of each other. 

They had a whole bunch of other friends on campus due to the fact that they were all in the Vale University’s Concert Choir. The choir was about 50 large and they got along with just about everyone.

Most of the guys from the concert choir were also in an a cappella group on campus. Last year four guys from the a cappella group had gone to the Eastern Sanus National Competition for barbershop quartet but didn't place. So this year, being their senior year, Qrow, Clover, Tai and James decided that they wanted to take a shot at going to Nationals. As James put it, they wanted to show their mettle on the National Stage.

Things were going well, as they planned out which competitions they would attend and began looking for songs. But as they got closer to the preliminary competitions, something was off between Clover and Qrow.

Clover had been pestering Qrow about what he wanted to do in the future, despite the fact that they were still eight months away from graduation. Qrow had not yet decided where he wanted to live or found any prospects for a job or career. Despite the fact that Qrow had a major in mechanical engineering and double minor in writing and education, he had not expressed whether he was going to look for a job in engineering or education first. Qrow still had to take the educational test to get his license to teach, if he planned to go that route as well. This was just the tip of the iceberg regarding conversations about the future. Clover had not even broached the subject of their potential future together.

“Qrow, please talk to me.” Clover was sitting on the couch in Qrow's communal room.

“Why? It isn’t going anywhere?” Qrow was sitting at his desk working on his school work.

“This is important. Don’t you want to know what you will be doing after we graduate? Or know ahead of time where you are going to live?”

“I need to finish my degree and then worry about that. I’ll have time then.”

“But where will you live while you figure it out?”

“I don’t know. Probably find a place nearby temporarily and then go from there.”

“How can you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Not plan for the future and just ‘go from there’ like it is the easiest thing in the world.”

Qrow spun around in his chair and faced Clover. “I have found that life tends to change too much, too fast and throws too many wrenches into my plans, not pun intended. So it’s second nature to focus on things one day at a time and limit future planning.”

Clover was a bit sad, listening to Qrow subtly reference his past life experiences. It really made him concerned about bringing up the topic of them. What if he felt that way about their future together? Clover loved this man but there were days where he was insufferable, today being one of them. Clover couldn't live his life like that. He was a planner and sometimes, he admitted, he worked a little too hard to plan for nearly every scenario but not having a plan at all, terrified him. Yet Qrow lived that way like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. It irritated him. 

As he watched Qrow spin back around and to continue working on his school work, Clover became more and more concerned about what Qrow would say about planning a future together, but he wanted to, no, needed to find out soon. The idea of Qrow not committing to him was nagging at him, like an itch that would never go away.

Clover dropped the conversation, a little afraid of where it would lead. Maybe, if he waited a little while, he could bring it up then. Or perhaps if he talked to Summer or Tai and see what they thought.

* * *

Qrow sat at the piano with a pencil in his teeth as he played around with some of the music for the quartet. He almost had this piece done, playing with a few more cords and marking the changes and adding the notes needed with the pencil before popping it back between his teeth. He wanted to finish it before the guys came for rehearsal. 

It was one of the few things that he was particular about, outside his mechanical engineering courses. When it came to modifying music for their quartet, as there was no accompaniment, covering some of those chords and notes was a fine art when balancing them with the melody and the various harmonies that were included. He loved how it challenged him and how nuanced it was. 

He was good at it. Great, in fact, not that he would ever admit that out loud. He would never hear the end of it, especially from Clover. As he thought of the man, he looked up to see Clover walk into the rehearsal room, smile on his face as he made his way to where Qrow sat at the piano. Clearly ready to see what Qrow had ended up with.

“How’s it coming?”

“Good. I almost have this one figured out. I’m tweaking this last section and I think it will be done.”

“Great. After you’re done, I’d like you to look at a piece that I have been working on.” Qrow resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clover was an amazing singer and had the voice of an angel, but he had not mastered the fine art of arrangements for quartets. He could do some of the standard concert music and even some of the pieces for the men's a cappella group, but arrangements were not his forte. Qrow didn’t have the heart to tell him. 

Qrow finished the piece that he had been working on, over the course of a few minutes, but dragged it out a bit, as he delayed the inevitable. Finally, he put the arrangement in his bag and then Clover plopped his piece in front of him. Qrow played it as it had been arranged. Before he got half way through, Clover grabbed Qrow’s wrists, quickly but gently.

“This is terrible.”

“Your words, not mine.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I know that you know that it's terrible.”

“I never judge a piece of music by a portion. I prefer to listen or look at the whole thing and then decide.” Qrow didn’t want to have this argument and was trying to wriggle his way out of it without irritating Clover any more. Clover had been more easily agitated as of late and Qrow knew that part of it was Clover’s concern about the future, in particular their future but Clover just hadn’t voiced it. 

“That is bull shit. You judge pieces all the time, after a few seconds.”

“That’s because I’ve heard them before.”

“Qrow!! Stop being flippant about this. This is just as bad as trying to talk to you about the future.” As soon as Clover said it he regretted it but now that he said it, might as well get this argument out in the open.

“Clover!! Why does this always have to be about me and the future?" His eyes narrowed. "You can’t even talk about your past and we have been together for over two years. Do you not trust me?”

“Of course I trust you." Clover looked down. "I just...my past is...complicated.”

“And mine wasn’t?”

“It’s not the same!" Clover stood up and looked out the window and then at the floor. "You wouldn’t understand.”

“Of course not, because you won’t talk to me.”

“Just like you won’t talk to me about the future!” Clover had turned to look directly at Qrow, still seated at the piano.

“If you can’t respect how I choose to live my life, then maybe...!!”

“Maybe what?! Out with it!!” As Clover yelled this, Qrow’s anger spiked since he was being told what to do. 

“Then maybe we shouldn't be together!!” He regretted saying it immediately but there it was, out in the open.

Clover’s jaw had dropped and Qrow could see the hurt in his eyes, but there was anger too. “Fine!! Since you can’t plan for your future with me, then maybe you will have a better life without me!!” Clover turned and stormed out of the rehearsal room. 

Qrow noticed at that moment that Tai and James stood near the door having watched them argue and moved out of Clover’s way as he walked between them to leave the room. He couldn’t quite believe that the argument had gone there. They had a number of arguments in the past but they had always found a way to work through them, even if they had to take some time apart to collect themselves. 

This felt different somehow and it pulled on his heart strings at Clover's parting words: 'better life without me' as the thought both scared him and gave him a sense of relief. He had not noticed before that he had been carrying that weight of what to do about their future after graduation. Now it seemed so obvious that it was more stress than it was worth. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, pulling his hand through his hair from back to front and then down his face. Tai came over to him and touched his shoulder.

“Did that really just happen?”

“Yeah, I guess it did.” 

James joined them a moment later. “He can’t mean what he said. At least, I can’t imagine...”

“Yet here we are” Qrow felt strange and didn’t know what to think, but he did know that they weren’t going to be rehearsing. “I need to go. I can’t do this right now. I’ll catch you guys later.”

* * *

Clover headed back to his dorm room, hoping to find it void of his roommates. He knew that James wasn’t there, since he was still back at the rehearsal room but he was hoping to avoid Winter and Elm too. Elm in particular would not let him walk in and not interrogate him for why he was back without a reason and considering the tears that had streamed down his face as he made his way across campus. No, they would both want to know what was going on. Although Winter and him shared similar ideas about personal privacy, Elm did not and would likely grill him until he told her just to get her to shut up. She was a pain sometimes but he loved her like a sister. But now he just hoped he could have this time without incident. 

He was almost lucky. Elm was not there, but Winter was. She didn’t even look up when he walked into their common room, clearly focused on whatever school work she was engaged in. So he headed to his bedroom, which he shared with James. He knew that James would likely be calling him soon or coming back to their room looking for him, but he just wanted some time to himself so that he could process what had just happened. 

He climbed up into his loft bed, curled up under the covers, and reached for his scroll so he could turn it off. He didn’t need to deal with anything else the rest of the night. He was more than content to just hide here and cry for a while if need be until he could manage talking about it without getting choked up. How long would that even be? He had no idea. He just said it’s over to the most important person in his life and when he said it at the time, he meant it and that scared him. He really needed time to process. But first, the tears because he couldn't keep them inside, even if he tried.

* * *

Qrow had walked aimlessly for...he didn’t know how long. He had turned off his scroll when Tai had started to bombard him with text and scroll calls. Qrow thought that he would have known better. Sometimes Tai never learned. 

As Qrow began to get a sense that more than a few hours had passed, he recognized where he had ended up; the lookout. His feet had led him to the place where he realized that he was in love with Clover. As he stared out across the campus, that was laid out like a photo from a postcard before him, he remembered what they had said to each other that night they were here and tears fell down his face. He took a breath in and it was jagged and rough. Then he fell to his knees and sobbed. In the course of a stupid argument, he had lost the best thing in his life.

Was it salvageable? Probably. Did it hurt like hell? Clearly. Did he want Clover in his future? His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he didn't know. 

At that thought he forced himself to calm down. He asked himself again.

Do I want Clover to be a part of my future? 

The response was startling silence. 

He didn't have a clear yes or no. That was jarring. He had admitted to avoiding talk about their future together because that was just not his way. But now he was more aware that maybe there was more to it than that. He was conflicted and it was too much to process right now. All that mattered was that he had just lost the person that he cared about most deeply and he wasn’t sure that he deserved to get him back.

* * *

Summer worried about Qrow and Clover after Tai told her and Raven what had happened. Raven blew it off as something that they would get over in a couple of days, but Summer wasn’t so sure. Qrow and Clover had a few fights over the years. She was certain that this was something more serious, especially with how Tai had described it to them. 

When Qrow had not returned to their room by midnight, even Summer became a bit worried. Qrow was no weakling but she worried about his emotional state. She almost messaged him and then thought better about it. Instead she got a message from James, which is not someone that usually messaged her. 

JIronwood: Are you concerned about them?

She didn’t have to think too hard to answer this question. But she was surprised that he was messaging her and not Tai.

SRose: Yes. Qrow has not come back to the room yet.

JIronwood: WHAT? Do you know where he is?

SRose: I’m not worried. He did this back during our freshman year before they got together.

JIronwood: I didn’t know that.

JIronwood: Can you let me know when he does get back?

SRose: Why don’t you just message him yourself?

JIronwood: I did. He hasn’t responded

SRose: Then I think you have your answer.

JIronwood: Summer. Please be reasonable.

SRose: James, Qrow is a grown ass man. So are you. So is Clover. 

SRose: They don’t need us parenting them.

SRose: I wouldn’t want to be either, even if I was in a similar situation.

SRose: Let them figure it out. You don’t want to get in the middle of that.

JIronwood: You’re right.

JIronwood: But I have to deal with an emotional Clover and live with him and he is going to complain to me. A lot. Since he doesn’t have Qrow to talk to.

SRose: Then make yourself scarce. Focus on your school work and don’t be in your room when he is.

JIronwood: I shouldn’t have to do that.

JIronwood: Let’s hope that this doesn’t last long.

* * *

Qrow returned to his dorm the night, rather the morning after their fight, having stayed up and trying to process his feelings and grieve in peace. Once he turned his scroll back on, he had dozens of messages from Tai and two from James. He was happy to see that no one else had chosen to disturb him. But he was disappointed to see that Clover had not reached out. Guess that it was decided. 

They were done. 

It was over.

Then why did it feel so bad? Had he really hurt Clover by not thinking about or planning for the future? Was it really so bad to take things one day at a time? Did any of this matter anymore? Should he reach out to Clover? Could they find a way to patch this up? 

He had so many questions and no answers. He knew that if he contacted Clover that he would be asked what he wanted for his future. In particular, what kind of future would he want with Clover. He had no answers for either of them. This one fact scared him and without that answer, contacting Clover was pointless. 

Trying to learn to plan for the future was hard. Qrow was challenged when planning out his course load. Between Summer and his advisor, they had a better understanding of which classes he would take and when, than he did. It just didn’t come naturally because of his upbringing. How was he supposed to change that? His experiences couldn’t just be whisked away. His habits couldn't be changed like a flick of a switch. Those were all things that took time. He had made improvements, as both Summer and Tai were quick to point out and then make a big deal out of them. Even Clover had jumped on that bandwagon giving Qrow praise that he didn’t feel like he deserved. 

But this was not just about him. Everything hurt but the idea that he didn’t have answers to fix the hurt made him mad. Why did he have to be like this? He was so messed up. Maybe he was just destined to be alone like he had suspected before meeting Clover. Maybe this was the universe's way of jumping in and saying,  _ told ya so _ . Maybe Clover was better off without him and all of his issues.

* * *

Clover spent the next week diving into his studies for his botany major. Not that he wasn’t already focused on it, but he took on extra duties to help the professors and lab tasks to occupy his time. He had not spoken to or contracted Qrow since their argument in the rehearsal room. And Qrow had not contacted him. It was enough to make him cry all over again. 

To think that he meant so little to Qrow that he didn’t even try to work it out. It was heartbreaking and devastating. In the long run, it was better now that it didn’t last longer than it did, being strung along for a dead end relationship. Clover didn’t think that Qrow was that kind of guy but then they had never talked about the future except for in generalities. As painful as this was, it was better to cut his losses now than to drag it out. It still hurt, more than anything in his life before, but it was for the best. Despite how much he wanted to cry in one hand and hold Qrow in the other. His whole being ached with the desire but he knew better than to expect more. 

They were over. 

  
  



	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, shortly after walking into the rehearsal room for the men’s a cappella group rehearsal, he got his wish. 
> 
> Ozpin approached him just before they began.
> 
> “Qrow. I was hoping to speak to you, if you have a moment.”
> 
> “Sure. What’s on your mind?”
> 
> “I understand that you are no longer participating in a quartet for the National Barbershop competition. So I was wondering if perhaps I could convince you to work with me for the competition. That is, if you are still interested?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little late with the update, as I got lost in looking for actual songs for the competitions, for which none of that is in this chapter, unfortunately. But it means that my next chapter should post a bit sooner. ( I hope that I am not jinxing myself, but I made a schedule so that I can be more aware of how much time has passed and try to post more regularly.) Crossing my fingers.
> 
> Regardless, I am having a ball as I dive into the barbershop quartet and a cappella singing groups. I hope to have some good music for you all, come next chapter that you can listen to from AO3 while following along with the lyrics. Crossing my fingers and toes now.
> 
> And a thanks again to the wonderful and amazing [SynVamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp) for beta reading this me.

A week after their fight, it became very clear that they had broken up for good. Everyone was disappointed. Qrow and Clover had become integral members of their larger friend group. So when they refused to talk to each other or be in the same room except for choir rehearsal and the men's a cappella group, the standing weekly and monthly events that they had done for years became....complicated, to say the least. Many were torn as planned study groups and movie nights became arguments as to whether Qrow or Clover would attend and who would stay home. Everyone tried to spend time with each of the boys, balancing their time as best that they could, as everyone felt like they were dancing on eggshells.

After the disaster that was their weekly game night, Summer and Elm were elected as intermediaries, since James had taken Summer’s advice and made himself scarce. The two of them worked out a new schedule for all of their group activities and split a number of events into two locations, giving everyone the opportunity to choose where and who they were going to spend time with. 

As much as this new version of life was working, everyone HATED this new normal. Their senior year was supposed to be fun, and perhaps a bit challenging depending on their major, but this was throwing a wrench into that whole plan. Some of their mutual friends just gave up trying to balance their schedule and just picked what worked best for themselves regardless of how lopsided that made their time with one of the boys.

Summer and Tai struggled with finding time to spend with Clover, as did James and Elm with Qrow. Raven and Winter didn’t seem to mind since both had been respectful and polite more than actual friends with their roommates boyfriend. In the beginning, Winter despised Qrow and Raven had been overly suspicious of Clover. This perception seemed to resurface with their recent breakup. 

Right now, Summer was sharing the new scheduled events with Qrow.

"So here is your new and improved calendar. I hope it helps." She offered him the paper in her hands.

"Thanks Sum. You're the best." He took the paper and kissed the top of her head and walked over to his desk. He ripped off the old one, forcefully chucked it into the trash can and hung the new one up in its place. Summer eyed him the whole time.

"You know, I was thinking about last year."

"I've heard that is bad for your health." Despite the idea that this comment may have been about him, it was a bit about her too, since last year Tai was with Raven again, and now he was with Summer. He just wished that they would figure out who they wanted to be with and maybe stop dating each other all the time.

"No, not that. I was referring to the rooming debacle."

Qrow groaned. He hadn't thought of that in what felt like forever ago. "Please don't..."

"I can't imagine how you would have handled this happening had you actually lived together." Clover and Qrow had briefly discussed living together last year but they had decided against it when their friends didn't have anyone to replace them. And even though James and Tai were friendly, they both admitted that they would likely kill the other if they had to live together. They also didn't want a stranger assigned to live with them for their senior year. Turned out to have been the best decision in the end, considering the circumstances.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. Please drop it?" Qrow didn't want to think about it considering he was already struggling with reliving memories, that one was a happier time and it just made him feel remorseful, more so than he already did.

"But think about it. What would you have done? Where would you be right now?"

"Likely crashing with you, wherever that was."

"Maybe but it is fun to speculate."

"It really isn't. Please stop." Qrow worried that perhaps she had an ulterior motive with this train of thought. He really hoped that she didn't have plans to try and get them back together. He couldn't handle that.

Saying nothing, Summer turned back her computer as she got back to work again, chuckling to herself occasionally. She had clearly not stopped thinking about it. But that was Summer. You couldn't tell her what to do, for anything.

* * *

After diving into his coursework, Clover still felt like there was something missing from his life. Even with the additional lab duties he had taken on, he would spend some nights sitting at his desk in his dorm room, where his mind would start to wander and he would remember thoughts and feelings of the past month without Qrow. More often than not, that initial argument in the rehearsal room would come racing into his mind with a vengeance. He would immediately have to find something else to do to prevent reliving the experience.

While he tried to avoid this particular trip down memory lane, he began to remember other things prior to the argument. Things that he had forgotten about that he had been looking forward to at the beginning of the school year. The one that came to mind was their intended plan to try to go to the Barbershop Quartet National Championship competition. As he thought more about it, it brought a smile to his face. It was then that he realized he didn’t want to give up on the competition. With this in mind, he immediately went to his bedroom to talk to James, who was sitting at his desk, with a couple of books and a computer in front of him. 

“You got a minute?”

“Not really.” James didn't even look up.

“I just need to ask a quick question. You got time for that?”

James sighed. “Sure. But I really can’t help you with Qrow. I may have known him a bit longer…”

Clover cut him off. “It’s not about him! Not everything is about him!” James's head snapped up as Clover yelled. Clover sighed and collected himself, mumbling. “Not anymore.”

“Sorry about that Clover." James turned to look down, sighed and then back up at him. "I should not assume. What was your question?”

“Thank you. I wanted to ask if you still were still interested in the National barbershop competition. I wasn't sure if you would still be willing to set aside some time to rehearse and go to competitions. I know that you have been extra busy recently and didn’t want to interfere with your studies.”

James was always a hard one to read since his body language rarely gave away anything. But he thought he saw a hint of surprise or shock cross his face. 

“Hmm. Yeah. I can do that. Sounds like fun.” James turned to get back to his work and then looked back over his shoulder at Clover. “Who else are you asking?”

“I am going to see if Tai is still available and then Marrow to cover the bass part. If neither of them is available I have two others in mind that would be just as talented.”

“Okay. Sounds good. Let me know what the final group shapes up to be.”

“Will do.”

Clover immediately messaged Tai, aware that he might be conflicted but he had an amazing falsetto voice and even though there were a number of other talented falsettos among the Tenors in the choir, Tai was by far the best. Even Clover could not reach the notes that Tai did. Clover envied his vocal range and was really hoping that he could convince him to join them in this endeavor. 

He held off on messaging the guy he had in mind for the bass part, as he felt it would be better to ask in person. That way Clover could ward off any concerns or hesitation about taking on the part that Qrow would have sung.

Tai texted back a few hours later that he was in. Perfect.

Clover planned to ask their final member the next day at choir rehearsal. 

* * *

Clover showed up early to see if he could catch their prospective bassist, but he actually showed up late that day. So after rehearsal, Clover called over to him, as James and Tai made their way to Clover. Clover saw Qrow glance at the group and then himself. He tried not to care but his heart skipped a beat. It reminded him of their freshman year when they had danced around each other. That was such a happier time: Glances, longing looks, soft subtle smiles when the other wasn’t looking and lots of flirting. 

No more.

Now it was all gone. Sadness gripped his heart. 

However, that was in the past and he wasn’t going to let that stop him from looking forward and planning for the future. He tried to quietly clear his throat. 

Marrow made his way over to Clover. “What’s up?”

“I would like you to join us, in our quartet for the Barbershop competition, singing as the bass. So what do you say?”

“What? Wait." Marrow froze, eyes wide open, as he blinked a few times. He continued in a slightly higher pitch. "You want me to join you and the two to them?” Marrow pointed at Tai and James.

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“No. I’m just...honored. Wow. YES! That would be amazing.”

* * *

Qrow had watched from the opposite side of the rehearsal room as Marrow got all excited about something while talking to Clover and James. Tai had gone over to talk to the group too, which was a little unusual but not unheard of. It irritated him a bit but he had learned during the past month that if he made all of their mutual friends choose one of them, he would likely wind up with very few friends. They were all very independent and that was one of the reasons that they were friends.

But he wondered what the group was talking about as he walked away, heading to the dining hall for dinner. He couldn’t help but wonder if his friends would talk about him with Clover. He had requested that none of them talk to him about Clover but he wasn’t sure if Clover had a similar arrangement. 

Occasionally they would mention that they were getting together with him and some worried when they mentioned Clover's name. Qrow didn’t mind that, but he just didn't want to hear about his life. It was just too much to take knowing how Clover was moving on without him. It was too painful to think about his own life continuing without him and yet that was what he had to do. 

Wait.

That was new.

He actually felt like he was missing out by not knowing about Clover’s life. Did he really want more than just a boyfriend? Did he want a future with Clover? The answers were just vague feelings of maybe, mixed with a lot a lot of fear and pain, as all of his past plans for the future started to overwhelm his thoughts.

These sudden outbursts of emotion were a frequent occurrence but then so was grief over a loved one, for which he had enough experience to know that this was similar. The outbursts would become less frequent over time. He needed a distraction to get his mind back on track. 

The next day, shortly after walking into the rehearsal room for the men’s a cappella group rehearsal, he got his wish. 

Ozpin approached him just before they began.

“Qrow. I was hoping to speak to you, if you have a moment.”

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

“I understand that you are no longer participating in a quartet for the National Barbershop competition. So I was wondering if perhaps I could convince you to work with me for the competition. That is, if you are still interested?”

Qrow blinked a few times, processing what Ozpin had just asked him. Since his fight with Clover, he had not thought twice about the competition. He just now remembered the music he had been working on that day. Thank goodness he had put it in his bag or he would have left it on the piano. He almost let the memory get the better of him but Ozpin interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m sorry. Clearly it was insensitive of me to ask. I won’t bother you again.”

“Yes." Qrow blurted out, not even realizing what he was going to say. "I mean, I’m still interested. I just need a moment to... think.”

“Okay. Do you have time to talk about it after rehearsal?”

“Yeah. That's fine.”

Qrow headed to his seat in the base section for rehearsal, grabbing his binder of sheet music on the way so that they could begin on time. As he did so, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of going to the competition. This was the perfect thing that he needed to help him focus his excess energy and time. With the added benefit of helping to get his mind off Clover and the past. 

All he needed to do now was convince Tai and James, which Tai was a shoe in. James might take a bit more to convincing. Qrow was pretty sure that James would appreciate the time away from Clover since they were roommates and prior to them dating, Clover had talked James’s ear off. It was anybody's guess right now how much talking, grumbling or complaining James had endured.

Qrow didn’t wait until rehearsal was over, as he glanced around the baritone section for James, who was surprisingly absent. Qrow didn't concern himself with the why and pulled out his scroll to message James about the idea. 

When rehearsal was over, he looked at his scroll. He had not gotten a response which surprised him. Didn’t matter. He would catch up with him later. And even if James said no, he knew a number of other men in the choir that were talented candidates. 

Qrow bounded over to Oz right after rehearsal.

"I'm in. Tai will take Tenor one. You can take Tenor two and split the Lead with me. Now I just need to get James to agree to be the Baritone and we will have our group." Qrow explained excitedly.

"Excellent."

"I have a number of songs that we can use for the first competitions and exhibitions."

"I have a few I would like to share as well. Let's meet up later this week so that we can take a look at what we have and begin rehearsing."

For the first time in almost a month, Qrow felt better than ever. Talking about the quartet and the music he had worked on gave him a new focus and it was a good one. Why had he not thought of this sooner?

* * *

James turned off his alarm, got out of bed and looked at his scroll, having left it turned off the night before. He had a few messages, and one from Qrow.

DAMN.

So this was how it was going to be. Then he wondered if Qrow had asked Tai. He had two classes with Tai and one of them was this morning. He got ready for the day and headed to class a little early.

As James made his way into the classroom, he noticed that Tai was already there, as he headed over to find out what he knew.

“Did Qrow ask you to be a part of his quartet too?”

“More like told me than asked but yeah.”

“Did you tell him about Clover’s group?”

“No. At the time he seemed strangely happy and I couldn't bear to ruin his spirits and then it never came up again. Wait...you haven’t mentioned this to Clover, have you?”

“No, but I have been avoiding him outside of rehearsal in general.”

“So what did you tell Qrow?”

“I haven’t responded yet. I’m not sure what to say.”

“Is there any way that we can possibly be in both groups?”

“I don’t know. Let me check out the guidelines and see what the rules committee says. Maybe we still can.”

“Let me know. I really don’t want to disappoint him but I also agreed to be in Clover’s group first.”

“I understand. Hopefully one of us can be in both groups or we will have to work something out.”

* * *

A few days later, Clover was at the library searching for music. He had decided that it would be best to pull from the barbershop quartet library since he struggled with arranging music. He hated admitting it, and Elm would kill to hear him say it, but he couldn’t do it. It just didn’t come naturally like nearly everything else in his life. But he wasn’t a music major or minor, not for lack of trying. He just didn’t have time for that on top of everything else. He was happy knowing that he had not decided to take it as a minor, as it would have likely messed up his plan or he would have had to drop it. He was happy enough with participating in the elective courses, and had done so for the last three years. He was happy that he had because that was how he had met Qrow.

That was the first time in over a week that had thought of Qrow. It brought back a whole host of mixed emotions.

Sorrow.   
Guilt.   
Anger.   
Frustration.   
Self Loathing. 

He almost started reliving the feelings following their break up, but he was able to force himself to focus on the options for sheet music for the quartet. At that moment he found a song that struck him as a great fit for their group, so he purchased the sheet music, downloaded it to his scroll and then sent it to the group, along with a potential schedule for rehearsal. Once they started working together, they would look for more pieces. Maybe James, Tai or even Marrow would have some ideas. 

* * *

Qrow was working on his engineering homework, when his scroll beeped. It was a message from James

JIronwood: I'm in.

Qrow smiled. Yes. Now they had their group. He messaged Ozpin about and went back to working on his assignment. 

Tai had looked a bit stunned when he told him about the quartet, but had not complained, so now they just needed to rehearse. As Qrow continued working, his mind kept diverting to what songs they would sing and how often they should rehearse. 

After a few minutes of distracted working, he put his books up and pulled up the calendar on his scroll. He found an open rehearsal room that was consistently available during the semester for different times and sent three different times to the group on his scroll so that they could start rehearsing.

Once their first rehearsal was planned, they could begin working with Ozpin's vocal range and abilities, so that they could harmonize easily. When Ozpin and Qrow had met the day before to discuss music and learn about their respective ranges, it became very clear how great a singer Ozpin was. He was easily able to take on the lead or harmony parts, singing in both tenor and baritone ranges. 

To Qrow’s surprise, Ozpin was also really good at understanding music and chords, and even played the piano. He even came to the rehearsal with a few pieces ready to use. Qrow tucked away the one that he had worked on for the other group since it still seemed a little tied to Clover and he didn’t really want to think about that now. 

The songs that Ozpin brought turned out to be good ones. Qrow was impressed with the arrangement of the songs compared to the originals. Working with Oz was going to be a treat. He might actually learn a thing or two from him instead of teaching everyone else. It was going to help streamline everything to make up for lost time.


	3. County Competitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbershop performances are a lot harder to come by than you would think. There are only a few channels or accounts that share them. One in particular, Barbershop Harmony Society, records and publishes videos of the top performers for their yearly competitions on youtube. There are a number of other recordings that vary in quality of video and audio. Most lacking quality audio. 
> 
> On top of that, there is a lot of repetition of songs used by the top performers over the years and decades. And I don't say decades lightly, as some of these performances were recorded as far back as 1990 and as recent as 2020. 
> 
> With that in mind, I have chosen to use some a cappella group performances of songs to help fill in the gaps in the limited number of song variety AND to fit for my story purposes, as the songs chosen will have a theme. Most of the songs that I used from the a cappella groups have a beat box and typically barbershop doesn't include that. (And Warriors has a string instrument but it was such a good song for this so I used it anyway.)
> 
> I have included the audio (Thank you archive.org) for each performance into the chapter so that you can listen and follow along to the lyrics, if you so choose. (I may have not been perfect with the lyrics so my apologies if I left out something). If there is speaking in the audio file, I notated it with {} so that it is shown differently than the parts that are sung. I have included the links to the videos in the end notes.
> 
> And another thank you to talented and spectacular [SynVamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp) for beta reading for me. She found errors in the lyrics that I found online. I would have absolutely missed those.
> 
> Enjoy!

Quartet names were a necessity. Clover had a handful of names that he had in mind, but he had no idea if the guys would like any of them. However, he suspected that Marrow would do whatever he suggested, as his eagerness had not diminished in his endeavor to make a good impression on the rest of the group. 

Clover strode into rehearsal to find Tai, James and Marrow waiting for him.

"So we need to pick a name for our group. So here are a few that I came up with."

Clover handed Tai a piece of paper with the following names on it: Lucky Charms, FourTune, Four Leaf Luck, and Luck Be a Lad. 

James glanced at the list over Tai's shoulder. "I honestly don't care what we are called." He wandered back to a chair, took a seat and began reviewing their sheet music.

"May I have a look?" Marrow asked hesitantly from the piano bench, as Tai handed him the list. He pondered for a moment before sharing his preference. "I like the first two."

"You know how much I like puns, so FourTune has my vote." Tai added on.

"Well then FourTune it is."

FourTune began rehearsal and continued to rehearse at least three days a week. Marrow turned out to be an avid piano player to everyone's surprise. He helped out with song selection and arranged one of the pieces that they wanted to sing so that they didn't have to be limited to only previous barbershop song arrangements. 

Clover insisted that they attend a few small events around the area to help them gain experience in front of an audience. County competitions were coming up soon and they determined whether they would qualify or receive an invitation to the District competition.

And as much as it pained Clover to admit it, they needed to practice their mic test song too. Every quartet was required to have a Mic Test song, a type of honorable mention, in case they didn't make the top ten in the finals. They would perform this song prior to the tenth slot at finals, giving all of the other groups, primarily the tenth slot, time to prepare and rehearse beforehand.

Clover gave the task of finding the mic test song to Tai and he seemed up for the challenge. Tai came back with "Firefly" and "You Gotta Change Parts." Clover was surprised to see how well it worked and Tai was a natural at adding humor to the performance. Despite how much Tai wanted to use "Firefly," the group ultimately went with "You Gotta Change Parts." 

"You Gotta Change Parts"

_ {and it’s going to be a challenge for our sound guys. It goes a little something like this.} _

_ {Good luck}. _

_ We gotta change parts _

_ Only one is just a start _

_ When the bass is singing lead for a change _

_ He sings with new range and heart _

_ We'll learn every note _

_ To every song ever wrote _

_ If your part seems rather boring and bland _

_ Singing bass can be grand, have hope.... (have hope....) _

_ {So dry. There’s a giant salt lake over there and it’s so dry and it doesn’t make sense} _

_ When your Tenors really salty (bum, bum, bum) _

_ Don't just sit around and moan _

_ You can have yourself a good time _

_ Singing with the baritone (He's the Baritone) _

_ Oh no you don't, Give me that note,  _

_ That's not what he wrote _

_ {He’s right.} _

_ {Nobody asked you.} _

_ {He’s right.} _

_ And we groan.... _

_ You gotta change parts! _

_ Singing every single part (every single part) _

_ Sure it's great to sing a sweet melody _

_ But listen to me, it's just the start _

_ Harmonize on every part (yeah) _

_ So what's the heck's the wrong with David _

_ The same old thing _

_ We gotta try it every way to make it ring (ring, ring, ring) _

_ Ring, ring, ring, ring... _

_ Ring, ring, ring, ring... _

_ Ring, ring, ring, ring... _

_ Ring… _

_ {That a dominant 7th cord} _

_ {And it rings better with fists} _

_ And we're happy when _

_ We change parts _

_ We change parts _

_ We've gotta change parts... _

_ We change parts… _

_ {I think that this one’s a little hot} _

_ {Let’s turn this} _

_ {parts} _

_ {Oh no} _

_ {parts} _

_ {Get back in over} _

_ {parts} _

_ {Get back in your place} _

_ {You did your best} _

_ We've gotta change parts _

_ We like to change parts _

_ Change parts…! _

_ {That’s not…} _

_ {Nope} _

_ {That’s not right either} _

_ {Guys we’ve messed with the sound guys enough. Let’s just tag it out. Something simple. No words.} _

_ Ye, ye, ya, ya, ye, ye, ye _

_ Dananananah _

_ Ye, ye, ye, ye _

_ Dot, dot, dot, dot, dah _

_ Falala _

_ Dot, dot, dot, dot, dah... _

_ Tra la la... _

They practiced all five songs at the different venues. They then decided to perform "If the Devil Danced In Empty Pockets" and "Burnin' the Roadhouse Down" for the first round of the County Competition, with Tai singing Tenor, James Baritone, Marrow Bass and Clover Lead. They left their more challenging pieces for the finals round.

"If the Devil Danced In Empty Pockets"

_ A nine foot grand, ten piece band and a twelve girl chorus line _

_ Diablo motors had a hell of a sale, downtown yesterday _

_ Word got around, no money down, take years and years to pay _

_ When I got there the lot was bare, but the salesman said hold on _

_ For a little cash, I gotta two-tone Nash, out behind the barn _

_ If the devil danced in empty pockets, he'd have a ball in mine _

_ With a nine foot grand, a ten piece band and a twelve girl chorus line _

_ Well, I'd raise some loot in a three piece suit, give 'em one dance for a dime _

_ If the devil danced in empty pockets, he'd have a ball in mine _

_ Well, he said friend it ain't the end let's see what we can do _

_ If you own a home, I've got a loan, tailor made for you _

_ Then above the racket a voice in my jacket said, "I'll tote the note" _

_ The devil made me do it, talked me into it, and that was all she wrote _

_ If the devil danced in empty pockets, he'd have a ball in mine _

_ With a nine foot grand, a ten piece band and a twelve girl chorus line _

_ I'd raise some loot in a three piece suit, give 'em one dance for a dime (I know that) _

_ If the devil danced in empty pockets, he'd have a ball in mine _

_ Now they say debt is a bottomless pit where the devil likes to play _

_ I'd sell my soul to get out of this hole, but there'd be hell to pay _

_ If the devil danced in empty pockets, he'd have a ball in mine (in mine) _

_ With a nine foot grand, and ten piece band and a twelve girl chorus line _

_ The devil danced pockets, just like mine (he’d have a ball) _

_ He’d have a ball dancing in those empty pockets _

_ Of mine _

"Burnin' the Roadhouse Down"

_ The times a wasn't and their ain’t no messin round _

_ Me and my boys are gonna make some noise  _

_ When we light up this town _

_ Might just burn it down _

_ Well, the crowd is getting restless _

_ It's smoky loud and hot _

_ The band is heatin' up and giving everything they've got (every little thing) _

_ Somebody check the exits, in case a fire breaks out _

_ We're packed in tight, it's Saturday night _

_ And we're burnin' the roadhouse down (down) _

_ We're burnin' it down (burnin’ it down) _

_ We're burnin' the roadhouse down _

_ The band is in full swing _

_ And man there ain't no stoppin' now _

_ There'll be nothin' left but ashes _

_ When Sunday rolls around _

_ But it's alright, it's Saturday night _

_ And we're burnin' the roadhouse down _

_ Well, it's a mob out on the dance floor _

_ And the pressure's getting higher _

_ One spark from that fiddle bow could set this place on fire (set it on fire) _

_ It's so cool to be here, at the hottest place in town _

_ Feels so right, it's Saturday night _

_ We're burnin' the roadhouse down _

_ We're burnin' it right down, down, down _

_ We're burnin' the roadhouse down (Oh) _

_ The band is swinging, man its ringing (changed) _

_ And there ain't nobody gonna stop us now _

_ There'll be nothin' left but ashes _

_ When Sunday rolls around _

_ But it's alright, it's Saturday night _

_ And we're burnin' the roadhouse down _

_ We’re burnin’ it _

_ We’re flamin’ it _

_ We’re cookin’ it _

_ And then fryin’ it _

_ We're burnin' it  _

_ We're burnin' it up right now _

_ We're burnin' it down _

_ We're burnin' it down _

_ We're burnin' the roadhouse down (on down) _

_ The band is in full swing _

_ And man there ain't no stoppin' now _

_ There'll be nothin' left but ashes _

_ When Sunday rolls around _

_ But it's alright, it's Saturday night _

_ And we're burnin' the roadhouse down _

_ (I know that) It's alright, it's Saturday night (tonight) _

_ And we're burnin' the roadhouse down _

_ We’re building it up and messin around _

_ We're burn it down… _

* * *

Qrow and the guys were getting ready to go on stage for their first performance as they lingered backstage while the previous group performed. The goal of making the top ten loomed over them. Qrow was worried. They had performed twice previously around town to help them get accustomed to the experience but this was different because the judges were up front and center.

"You need to relax. It will be fine. These are not challenging songs." Ozpin said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder in an effort to help comfort his nerves.

"I know but I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong. I don't know what or when....it's just a feeling. I can't shake it." Ozpin's hand shifted to Qrow's far shoulder as he gave him a side hug.

"If anything, I should be the most concerned."

"What?" Qrow turned to look at Ozpin with wide eyes.

"The three of you have been singing together off and on during your free time for years. Besides our rehearsals and the two performances that we recently did, I have not performed in front of judges."

"But the men's a cappella group went to competitions..."

"And when they did, I wasn't there since I was occupied with other responsibilities."

"Every time?"

"Yes."

"You picked a really bad time to tell me."

"Why is that?"

"Because now I'm more worried that you're gonna freeze out there."

"Good. At least you are no longer focused on yourself." At that moment stagehand walked up and ushered them to take their places without saying a word. "Thank you," he quietly directed at the stagehand and then looked back at Qrow as they moved next to the show curtain. "It's now or never. And I prefer it to be never."

They were being announced, performing "Get Back Up Again" and "Shine on Your Shoes," as they slowly walked on stage, with Tai singing Tenor, James singing Baritone, Qrow singing Bass and Ozpin singing Lead with the occasional switch of Ozpin singing Baritone, James singing Bass and Qrow singing Lead, depending on the song.

"Let's knock'm dead." Qrow chuckled as he headed to the microphone.

"Get Back Up Again"

_ I really hope I can do it _

_ 'Cause they're all depending on me _

_ I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known _

_ And brave the dangers of the forest _

_ Saving them before they're eaten _

_ I mean, how hard can that be? _

_ Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there's a butterfly _

_ Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign _

_ It's gonna be a fantastic day _

_ Such marvelousness _

_ It's gonna bring, got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing _

_ And I'm ready to take on anything _

_ Yeah! _

_ Some super fun surprise around each corner _

_ Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay _

_ Hey! _

_ I'm not giving up today _

_ There's nothing getting in my way _

_ And if you knock knock me over _

_ I will get back up again, oh _

_ If something goes a little wrong _

_ Well you can go ahead and bring it on _

_ 'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again _

_ (Hey) Whoa oh oh oh oh, get back up again, (Hey) whoa oh oh oh oh oh _

_ (Whoa) I'm marching along I got confidence _

_ I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints _

_ And I haven't been this excited since _

_ I can't remember when! _

_ I'm off on this remarkable adventure _

_ Just riding on a rainbow _

_ What if it's all a big mistake _

_ What if it's more than I can take _

_ No I can't think that way 'cause I know that _

_ I'm really, really, really gonna be okay _

_ Hey! _

_ I'm not giving up today _

_ There's nothing getting in my way _

_ And if you knock knock me over _

_ I will get back up again, woah _

_ If something goes a little wrong _

_ Well you can go ahead and bring it on _

_ 'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again _

_ Get up, get up, get up, get up _

_ (Get back up again, Get back up again, Get back up again)  _

_ Woah, I’m okay _

_ (Hey…) _

_ And if you knock knock me over, you knock knock me over _

_ I will get back up again _

_ Get up! _

"Shine on Your Shoes," 

Dib bad du ba,

Bah duba da,

Bah dit da dum

_ When you feel as low _

_ As the bottom of a well _

_ And can't get out of the mood _

_ Do something to perk yourself up _

_ And change your attitude _

_ Give a tug to your tie _

_ Put a crease in your pants _

_ But if you really want to feel fine _

_ Give your shoes _

_ Just give your shoes a shine _

_ When there's a shine on your shoes _

_ There's a melody in your heart and _

_ With a singable happy feeling _

_ A wonderful place to start _

_ To face the world every day _

_ With a deedle-dum-dee-dah-dah _

_ A little bitty melody that is making _

_ The worrying world go by _

_ When you walk down the street (on your feet) _

_ With a happy-go-lucky beat _

_ (But then you’ll) You'll find a lot in what I'm repeating _

_ When there's a shine on your shoes _

_ There's a melody in your heart and _

_ With the singable happy feeling _

_ A wonderful place to start _

_ To face the world every day _

_ With a deedle-dum-dee-dah-dah _

_ A little bitty melody that is making _

_ The worrying world go by _

_ When you walk down the street (on your feet) _

_ With a happy-go-lucky beat _

_ (But then you’ll) You'll find a lot in what I'm repeating _

_ When there's a shine… _

_ Shine that’s really bright _

_ I’m stepping out tonight _

_ Steppin out cause you know everything’s all right _

* * *

Due to all of their hard work, FourTune made it to the finals round for the County Competition. Clover was ecstatic, as was Marrow. Tai and James seemed strangely less excited, almost to the point of uncomfortable. It confused Clover but maybe it was just nerves. FourTune was performing in the fourth spot, so there were six other quartets before them. He wanted to check out the competition for District, assuming that they made the top five here.

Clover waited in the audience with Marrow for the fourth group to start in the finals round. James and Tai were supposed to join them and when they didn’t show up, Clover got concerned and messaged them on their scrolls.

CEbi: Where are you?

JIronwood: We are not going to be able to watch with you. See you soon.

Clover was disappointed to say the least, but he could make sure they knew what they were up against. So he asked Marrow to record this group's performance since they were going to miss it. He sat in his seat and looked up at the stage as the lights dimmed. The announcer welcomed Songbirds to the stage performing "Warriors" and "Sound of Silence".

"Warriors" 

_ As a child you would wait _

_ And watch from far away _

_ But you always knew that you'd be the one _

_ That works while they all play _

_ In youth you'd lay _

_ Awake at night and scheme _

_ Of all the things that you would change _

_ But it was just a dream! _

_ Here we are, don't turn away now, _

_ We are the warriors that built this town _

_ Here we are, don't turn away now _

_ We are the warriors that built this town _

_ From dust. _

_ Woah, woah, woah _

_ Woah, woah, ooo _

_ Woah, ooooo _

_ The time will come _

_ When you'll have to rise _

_ Above the best and prove yourself _

_ Your spirit never dies! _

_ Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above _

_ But don't weep for me _

_ 'Cause this will be _

_ The labor of my love _

_ Here we are, don't turn away now _

_ We are the warriors that built this town _

_ Here we are, don't turn away now, _

_ We are the warriors that built this town _

_ From dust. _

_ Here we are, don't turn away now (don’t turn away) _

_ We are the warriors that built this town _

_ We are one, warriors that built this town _

_ We are one, warriors,  _

_ here we are, don't turn away now _

_ We are the warriors that built this town _

_ From the dust _

"Sound of Silence"

_ Hello darkness, my old friend _

_ I've come to talk with you again _

_ Because a vision softly creeping _

_ Left its seeds while I was sleeping _

_ And the vision that was planted in my brain _

_ Still remains _

_ Within the sound of silence _

_ In restless dreams I walked alone _

_ Narrow streets of cobblestone _

_ 'Neath the halo of a street lamp _

_ I turned my collar to the cold and damp _

_ My eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light _

_ That split the night _

_ And touched the sound of silence _

_ And in the naked light I saw _

_ Ten thousand people, maybe more _

_ People talking without speaking _

_ People hearing without listening _

_ People writing songs that voices never share _

_ No one dared _

_ Disturb the sound of silence _

_ "Fools" said I, "You do not know _

_ Silence like a cancer grows _

_ Hear my words that I might teach you _

_ Take my arms that I might reach you" _

_ But my words like silent raindrops fell _

_ And echoed in the wells of silence _

_ And the people bowed and prayed _

_ To the neon god they made _

_ And the sign flashed out its warning _

_ In the words that it was forming _

_ And the sign said, "The words of the prophets _

_ Are written on the subway walls _

_ And tenement halls _

_ And whispered in the sounds of silence”  _

_ Silence _

  
  


Clover had many times kept his cool regarding surprises and situations that he had not expected, as a part of being a theatre minor was improvisation. He also learned that no matter how many stories that you read, there will be some that take you on a twist no one saw coming. And even when studying botany, there were occasionally unexpected results and reactions between plants and genetic offspring. 

None of that prepared him for what he now saw on stage. Qrow walked up to the microphone, accompanied by Ozpin, who he knew from the men's a cappella group. Ozpin sang the same vocal range he did, but he didn’t know him well. His focus shifted to Qrow again, as seeing him on stage threw him for an emotional spiral that he had not expected to feel.

Qrow was here?

_ Qrow is here _

He was here, performing in a quartet that they had planned to be in. Together. He couldn’t breath. He closed his eyes and focused everything to not panic. He had to keep it together.

He soon realized that he was holding his breath. He swallowed and then released it slowly. He forced himself to slowly take in another breath and then release it again.

Marrow whispered. “Are you alright?”

Clover took in another slow breath before he responded. “Yeah. Just need a moment.”

Clover continued to keep his eyes closed as he focused on his breathing. The quartet began to sing. And then he heard something that he couldn’t believe. He snapped his eyes open and was shocked for the second time today. 

_ Am I really seeing this? Is that James and Tai on stage? _

He blinks a few times to make sure. He is not seeing things, as they are in fact on stage.

Then he heard Marrow speak his thoughts. “Why are James and Tai performing? How is that possible?”

No one had noticed that two men were performing in two different groups in the competition...until now.

Now Clover feels something he doesn’t quite understand at first. A heat that is in his chest that grows and grows the longer he is staring at them. He blinked a few times as he soon recognized it as two feelings merged together. 

Fury and Betrayal. 

How could they?

_ How could they?! _

The emotions spread to the point of feeling like he is literally going to blow his lid. 

He wasn’t hearing them sing anymore, but he was slowly becoming aware that he needed to focus on his breathing again, as his breathing was erratic. He closed his eyes and slowly let out a breath. Then he forced himself to slowly take in a breath, hold it for a moment and then slowly let it out. This was just so much all at once. First Qrow and then James and Tai. 

After they finished their set, they left the stage and Clover finally calmed down. He immediately received a message on his scroll.

TXiaoLong: I’m sorry.

Clover had to contain himself so that he didn't crush his scroll. He got up and stormed from the auditorium. 

CEbi: Lobby.

He waited for them and when they arrived, Qrow and Ozpin were nowhere to be seen. James looked resolved and Tai looked guilty. Not a look that he could recall having seen on his face before.

James spoke first. “I know that you are upset and we should have told you beforehand but we didn't think that either group would make it this far and so we kept...postponing it.”

“We never should've done this to you. Or Qrow. We just...didn’t know how to tell either of you without causing...more drama.”

Clover was speechless and was still angry but his controlled breathing helped him continue to calm down as they spoke.

James continued. “I checked with the competition coordinator regarding the rules to see if members can compete in more than one group. They informed me that as long as half or less of the performers are in a different group, that they can perform more than once during the competition.”

"So we agreed to be in broth groups," Tai finished.

Clover was calm now and his brain had finally caught up to some of what they had said previously. He was collected enough to ask a pointed question. “You...you didn’t tell Qrow either?”

Tai glanced at James and answered first.

“No. We couldn’t figure out how to tell him."

Clover has a mean but interesting idea that just popped into his head. A slight smirk appears on his face. “Since you didn’t afford me the privilege of knowing beforehand, then he doesn’t get to know either.”

James and Tai exchanged glances and looked back at Clover. They can tell that he is dead serious. So they both nod their heads. He isn’t sure why but he suspects that at the moment they are more afraid of him than Qrow. It wasn’t a bad thing but it would give him something to think on later.

* * *

Qrow was enjoying a cold soft drink a few sets after their performance in the lobby. He downed it quickly before heading back into the auditorium with Ozpin. He hated to admit it but Ozpin was becoming a close friend and in some ways a replacement to Clover. They had been friends for a year before they became more. At the moment Qrow had no intention of looking for a new relationship that was more than just friends. However, Ozpin was quickly becoming his best friend, at least in some ways. 

Tai also held that title but Tai didn’t seem to have the time to spend with Qrow with school and other obligations, such as Summer. Qrow completely understood how devotion to someone took up a lot of time. He looked forward to when things would be easier to schedule once they all finished school. Holiday break was coming up shortly after the District Competitions, so he could probably catch up with Tai then. For now at least he had Ozpin.

They found two seats on the aisle near the back of the auditorium, where Qrow preferred to listen. While the next group was being introduced, he took a quick look at his scroll. He assumed that Tai and James would be joining them but they were MIA, so he sent them a quick message. As soon as he hit send, Ozpin interrupted him. 

“What are they doing up there? And is that Clover?”

Qrow looked up as Ozpin spoke. Sure enough, there was Tai, James and Clover, along with Marrow. Qrow isn't sure which feeling happened first. 

Shock. Anger. Betrayal. Sorrow. 

They were competing in the competition against his ex with two of the same members. Was that even allowed? He couldn’t even think straight. He had not thought of Clover in a long while, other than a few passing thoughts that seemed less painful than they had early in the year. But seeing him did things that he didn’t expect.  _ Man did he look good up here. _ In a suit, no less. Not something that he normally wore. 

They started singing and it was beautiful. He had forgotten just how amazing Clover’s voice was as lead. But he realized that he couldn’t watch this, as hearing his voice started to trigger memories and he began to relive all of the emotions and the arguments that they had all over again. He was making such progress. 

_ I don’t need this shit. _

He stood up and walked the few steps to the auditorium door and walked out. He paced the lobby for a moment before he found a wall and turned to lean against it. He left Ozpin alone in his seat. Qrow needed him to stay and watch. He also hoped that Ozpin would give him the time he needed to figure out what to do before coming to check on him. Qrow slid down the wall, covered his face with his hands and just hoped that he could get past this. This could ruin so much.

“Ain't Goin' Down ('Til the Sun Comes Up)”

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down nah nah down,_

_Down nah nah down,_

_Down nah nah down,_

_Six o'clock on Friday evening_

_Momma doesn' t know she's leaving_

_'Til she hears the screen door slamming_

_Rubber squealin' gears a jamming_

_Local country station just a blaring on the radio_

_Pick him up at seven and they're headin' to the rodeo_

_Momma's on the front porch screamin' out her warning_

_Girl you better get your red head_

_Back in bed before the morning_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Wow oh wow wow_

_Down nah nah down_

_Nine o'clock the show is ending_

_But the fun is just beginning_

_She knows he's anticipating_

_But she's gonna keep him waiting_

_Grab a bite to eat_

_And then they're heading to the honkey tonk_

_But loud crowds and line dancing_

_Just ain't what they really want_

_Drive out to the boondocks and park down by the creek_

_And where it's George Strait 'til real late_

_And dancing cheek to cheek_

_Ain't going down 'til the sun comes up_

_Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough_

_Going 'round the world in a pickup truck_

_Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up_

_Ten 'til twelve is wine and dancing_

_Midnight starts the hard romancing_

_One o'clock that truck is rocking_

_Two is coming, still no stopping_

_Break to check the clock at three_

_They're right on where they want to be_

_Four o'clock get up and going_

_Five o'clock that rooster's crowing_

_Hey…..yeah…_

_Ain’t gonna see the daylight til they party all night_

_Ain't going down_

_Ain't goin’ down 'til the sun comes up_

_Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough_

_Going 'round the world in a pickup truck_

_Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up_

_Down nah nah down,_

_Down nah nah down,_

_Six o'clock on Saturday_

_Her folks don't know he's on his way_

_The stalls are clean, the horses fed_

_They say she's grounded 'til she's dead_

_Well here he comes around the bend_

_Slowing down, she's jumping in_

_Hey mom, you're daughter's gone_

_And there they go again_

_They ain't going down 'til the sun comes up_

_Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough_

_Going 'round the world in a pickup truck_

_Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up_

_Oh yeah...._

_Hey yeah..._

_Ain't goin, down 'til the sun comes up_

_Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough_

_Going 'round the world in a pickup truck_

_Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up_

_Ain't goin’ down 'til the sun comes up_

_Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up_

“Try Everything”

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I messed up tonight_

_I lost another fight_

_Lost to myself, but I'll just start again_

_I keep falling down_

_I keep on hitting the ground_

_But I always get up now to see what's next_

_Birds don't just fly_

_They fall down and get up_

_Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

_I won't give up_

_No, I won't give in till I reach the end_

_And then I'll start again_

_No, I won't leave_

_I want to try everything_

_I want to try even though I could fail_

_I won't give up_

_No, I won't give in till I reach the end_

_Then I'll start again_

_No, I won't leave_

_I want to try everything_

_I want to try even though I could fail_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Look how far you've come_

_You filled your heart with love_

_Baby, you've done enough_

_Take a deep breath_

_Don't beat yourself up_

_No need to run so fast_

_Sometimes we come last, but we did our best_

_I won't give up_

_No, I won't give in till I reach the end_

_And then I'll start again_

_No, I won't leave_

_I want to try everything_

_I want to try even though I could fail_

_I won't give up_

_No, I won't give in till I reach the end_

_Then I'll start again_

_No, I won't leave_

_I want to try everything_

_I want to try even though I could fail_

_I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

_I'll keep on making them every day_

_Those new mistakes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Try everything_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Try everything_

* * *

After the performance, Qrow ambushed Clover's group outside the stage door exit. Tai and James were the first two out of the door.

“What the HELL was that?”

Tai responded first. “I’m so sorry we didn’t tell you before. We didn’t know how to tell you and never thought that both groups would get this far.”

As Tai spoke, Clover walked around Tai. “So look who it is?” Spoken in the most snide way that he had ever heard Clover speak.

Qrow was furious. “This was your doing?” Qrow began clenching his teeth as Clover responded.

“Not really. Happy accidents, as they say. But according to James here, it doesn’t break any competition rules. So nothing wrong with some friendly competition, don’t you think?” Clover spoke with an air of superiority that Qrow had never heard and looked so smug while doing it. 

Qrow was beyond furious, as he started fuming. “You are going to regret this.” Qrow stormed off down the hall toward the back exit. Tai chased after him to try and calm him down.

James turned to Clover with a disappointed look. “That was low. Even for you.”

Clover shrugged his shoulders. “So. It was worth it to see the look on his face." The smirk returned to his face. "Besides, neither of the groups have to perform again for this competition. No harm, no foul.” He turned and walked down the hallway toward the lobby, calling over his shoulder. “See you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the rule about performers in multiple groups. I have no idea if it is allowed or not (most likely not) because I wanted it for the conflict. 
> 
> I also made up the competition progression. I stumbled across the actual progression which is 3 performances of two songs instead of 2 performances of two songs. I simplified it for my own sanity because otherwise....that is a lot of music.
> 
> Lastly, here are links to the songs selected and listed in this story. (I'm sorry I didn't make them hyper links. I was exhausted with HTML for the coding for the songs in the story. Sorry.)
> 
> SongBirds  
> Shine on your shoes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGOdNJjBTt4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZmAMoHSopQ
> 
> Get Back Up Again  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3GM8FgrYFg
> 
> Sound of Silence  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2FEHHHDMRI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdVjVtpr55M
> 
> Wariors  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNh6_XubM2A
> 
> FourTune  
> If the Devil Danced (In Empty Pockets)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zq9R-sfczN4
> 
> Burnin' The Roadhouse Down (Steve Wariner cover)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEFMJ1nPiRg
> 
> Ain't Goin' Down ('Til the Sun Comes Up) (Garth Brooks cover)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THypiOlQc6I
> 
> Try everything  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8vxiVIH7VY
> 
> Mic Check  
> You Gotta Change Parts  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b0dfXI6kGQ
> 
> Firefly  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsXNDb0Y4gE
> 
> I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you watch the couple that were MIC TEST songs. They are HILARIOUS. So seeing the humor built into the performance was refreshing.
> 
> I based Songbirds off of Accoutix and VoicePlay. I based FourTune off of Throwback and Home Free. All four groups have some amazing music. I will be sharing some specific songs for this story in the coming weeks.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Dueling Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> District Competitions are in full swing with 9 more songs embeded in the story. A humorous Mic Test song for SongBirds, along with: Blackbird, I Will Survive, Movin' On and Carry on My Wayward Son. 
> 
> Then Raven makes a suggestion that catches Summer and Tai by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are taking me a bit longer to polish and publish but they are fun none the less. 
> 
> I couldn't post this on Valentines Day since this was so much the opposite of a loving or caring relationship at the moment so here I am posting it now.
> 
> Got some great music to share with you all and some nice side character development. 
> 
> I have the insightful and marvelous [SynVamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp) to thank for beta reading for me.
> 
> Enjoy! 🍀

Both quartets made the top five at County, which meant that both groups had to prepare for the District Competition. Tai was surprised at how quickly Qrow and Clover were able to move past their anger regarding how James and himself had hid the fact that they were in both groups. They were able to focus on the next step, which was music selection and rehearsal. 

Although shortly after Tai got his music from both groups, it was pretty clear to see how they were able to move on so quickly and where they had channeled their anger. This was going to be one hell of a show at the competition.

* * *

Ozpin arrives at the rehearsal room where Qrow is waiting for him. They had scheduled time to work together on music selection, since Ozpin enjoyed arranging just as much as Qrow did. He arrived with some great music in hand. 

Qrow was sitting at the piano, pencil between his teeth as he played around with some chords for a piece that he was working on. Maybe Qrow wasn't quite so willing to collaborate on the music as he had thought.

_ Never know until you try. _

Ozpin leaned over the piano with his sheet music in hand.

"So I was thinking that one of these songs would be challenging but also something that could help us be successful for the competition." Qrow glanced up at Ozpin, pencil still in his teeth. He took the music offered to him, removed the pencil from his mouth and flipped through the pages. 

"These are nice, but I was looking at a few other songs." Qrow handed Ozpin sheet music for the following songs: "Give You Hell," "Love Yourself," "I Will Survive," "Shit Luck," "Superstition" and "It Ain't Me."

"Most of these are songs that have never been performed for barbershop and will need some major work to arrange them for the quartet. Are you sure that this is what you want?" Ozpin was a bit concerned. Clearly Qrow had some underlying issues with Clover that he was channeling into the music.

"Yeah and I don't mind. I've got the time. Besides, I won't do all of them. It will be a nice challenge. And with your skill, this should be a piece of cake." Qrow always knew how to include compliments for others when he wanted things despite implying that he didn't need to ask permission first.

"Then let's mix it up a bit. We don't want the judges to get tired of our sound if it is too much alike."

"Fine." Qrow scoffed but conceded. "We will use two songs you prefer and two of mine, splitting them between the preliminaries and the finals."

"You're pretty confident we are going to make it to finals."

"And?"

"Is that why you don't want to think about the mic test song?"

"Choosing a Mic Test song is a waste of time. We came in second at County Competitions. Getting to Nationals is just a matter of time. The only concern will be what we sing there to get into the finals round. We can worry about it then."

"Any particular theme you have in mind for the regionals?"

"Let's get through these songs for District and then we'll worry about Regionals."

* * *

"Marrow, can you help me with this?" Clover rarely asked for help but knew that Marrow looked up to him, so he was likely willing to do anything that he asked. Clover didn't want to abuse that privilege, it just happened to come in handy with the music that he had in mind for District Competitions.

"What do you need?"

"I would really like to work on these two songs as part of our repertoire for District, but I am not that great at arranging the music. Lyrics I can handle but the chords, blending in the rest of the accompaniment and what to keep or drop evades me." Marrow looked at him in shock as he described his lack of skill. It took a moment before he responded.

"You mean that there is something that you  _ can't _ do?"

"Please don't make fun."

"No no no no, I'm not, I'm sorry, just... I'm just surprised that you have trouble with anything. Everything seems to come to you so easily. It didn't occur to me that you struggle with things."

"Everyone seems to think that I'm perfect but that is far from my reality." He looks down and then back to the music. "So can you help me with this?"

"I'm not really good with the lyrics but I can manage the music and chords. How about I work on the chords and then we meet up later so that we can work together. Since you are good with the lyrics, we can figure out what we need to keep or drop from the accompaniment afterwards, merging them together."

* * *

The District Competition was right before the holiday break, which was still weeks away. James could not believe what they were rehearsing, regarding the songs that they learned between the two quartets. He could do nothing but just shake his head every time that he thought about it.

He was happy that he didn't have the class load as some of their peers. But James used all of the rehearsal time and his planned study time that wasn't really needed as an excuse to not be the one that Clover confided in. He left that to Elm. 

Tai told James that he used it as a reason to not have to explain to Qrow why he was not always around despite spending more time in Summer and Raven's shared room. Originally it was because he didn't have to hear Qrow rant about Clover. But then Tai had confided in him that more recently it was because his relationship had changed between the ladies. 

Tai had been dating one of them off and on over the past three years. Most recently he had been dating Summer for a little more than a year. One afternoon, Raven had taken the initiative to broach the subject with Summer, to see if they were willing to try something a little unconventional. 

Summer was sitting at her desk working on homework with her headphones on. Raven tapped her on the shoulder and Summer slid one headphone from her ear.

"Summer, can we talk?"

"Sure can, my feathered friend." Summer took off her headphones, placing them around the back of her neck and turned to look directly at Raven. Raven rolled her eyes at the nickname.

She sighed and sat on the bed across from Summer's desk. "This isn't an easy conversation, so please don't laugh at me. Just hear me out."

"Okay." Summer took off her headphones, got up and moved to sit next to Raven.

"Since there is no easy way to say this...I want to be with Tai. But I don't want you to break up with him. I would like to...share him with you?"

Summer stared at Raven in a bit of shock. "Um, I..."

"Look. I know that it sounds weird but polyamory isn't unheard of. He gets the benefit of being with both of us and we get the benefit of being with him."

Summer looked a little taken aback but still hadn't said anything.

"Look. It's clear that you love him and if you don't want to try this, that is your right. I just..." She tried really hard to keep herself from getting emotional. She turned to stare at the floor. "I just can't find anyone like him who...treats me like an equal...and puts up with all of my crap." By this point the tears were already streaming down her face.

Summer didn't say a word as she pulled Raven into a hug. That was just like her. Comforter in Chief. Summer was going to make a great mom someday. 

"Okay. Let's try it. I will talk to Tai about it and see what he thinks."

Raven pulled back from the hug. "Really? You're willing to try this?"

"I am a bit skeptical but I can't recall a single time that I have seen you happier than when you were with Tai. And you have never been this emotional about anything that I have ever seen. So clearly it means a great deal to you. But I do warn you, that if he doesn't want to or I feel like it isn't working, then I reserve the right to end this."

"Understood." She leans forward, back into the hug. She rarely engaged in affection with anyone and this felt comfortable. "Thank you."

  
  


The next day, Summer began creating a list of rules for the three of them even before she had the chance to speak to Tai about it. But she needed to have rules and a plan just in case things didn't work out. That was her way. She recalled how they had all remained friends despite their relationship changes. And it had never bothered her to see Tai with Raven in the past. But recognizing how defeated Raven seemed to be recently when her and Tai were together. It pulled at her heart strings. Raven deserved to be happy too. So why not try something a little unconventional. 

  
  


A few days later, Summer broached the topic with Tai.

"Hey Tai, I need to talk to you about something."

"Are you pregnant? Is someone dead? What's wrong?" He addressed her head on, eyes wide.

"What? No. None of that." He seemed to relax a bit. "Where did that come from?

"You never call me Tai unless...well something bad has happened."

"Oh. I...hadn't noticed. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. So what's up?"

"So Raven and I were talking the other day..."

"This is going to be soooo much worse than when you call me Tai." He plopped down on her bed, head in his hands.

"Will you stop that! I'm trying to be serious." She sat down next to them.

He lifted his head and looked directly at her. "So am I. The last time that you 'needed to talk to me' that had to do with Raven, things didn't go so well."

Summer looked down, closed her eyes, as she thought back to the last time she had spoken to him about Raven, when the two of them were last dating. She had to admit, it had not gone well. She sighed and then opened her eyes as she stared at the floor. 

"Okay. So you're not wrong. That was not my intent when I started this." There was a silence that lingered for a bit. Tai got up and grabbed a cup of water for both of them before sitting back down and handing her a cup.

"So what were you and Raven talking about?"

She took the cup and looked back up at Tai. "Do you know what polyamory is?"

Tai looked up a smidge and then back at Summer. "Isn't that when people date a bunch of other people at the same time?"

"In a way, yes. But it's more specific than that. It has a number of different variations but typically people in polyamorous relationships know about everyone else involved. And it isn't just about dating but about finding meaningful and loving connections in more than just one relationship. Sometimes they are romantic or sexual in nature, sometimes they are neither of those things. It depends on each of the people in the relationship."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Raven proposed that we should try it, with you being polyamorous with me and her."

Tai dropped his cup and it tumbled onto the floor, bounced a few times before it rolled to a stop. Its continents strewn all over the floor. The puddle of water was slowly spreading out.

Summer watched Tai for a moment before she got up to grab paper towels to clean up the mess. Soon after she started, he bent down and helped her finish cleaning up.

"Are you up for this?" Tai whispered. Summer had never heard him sound so be so timid before.

"I was a bit skeptical at first. But then I remembered how it never bothered me seeing the two of you together. As well as how happy she was with you, despite it not being easy to see given her pessimistic perspective on life. I had to at least suggest it to you and see what you thought." She reached over and tossed the paper towels into the trash. She took the couple in Tai's hand and repeated the movement and then leaned back on her heels. "I did warn her that if either you or I was bothered by it, that we would end it. Seemed like a calculated risk compared to being alone."

"I can understand that. But why me?" He knelt on the floor across from her.

"I think I should let her tell you that. But I will say that she cares about you deeply."

He stood up and pulled Summer up and into his arms. "This is going to be...different but I am willing to give it a shot.” He kissed her gently. “But I need to tell you how much I love you. This won't change that."

"I know. And I love you. But maybe you can love her too. She needs something good in her life. Maybe you can be that for her."

He kissed her and she needed to really show him how much she cared for him, as well as how much trust she had in him. She reached under his shirt and reached up toward his shoulders. Tai got her intent immediately as he shuffled them closer to her bed. Clearly this talk was more than just a simple conversation about a change in their relationship. Summer looked forward to telling Raven that they both agreed to give this a chance.

  
  


They told Raven the very next day had and it had been easy, as they both enjoyed seeing her smile. She hugged them both like they had never experienced before. 

Tai, Summer and Raven began spending more time together in Summer and Raven's shared room enjoying each other's company. They even made a schedule for date nights so that they could each have time with Tai alone without fear of feeling left out or being voyeuristic. 

They all agreed to the rules that Summer created which helped keep them all safe. Now it was just a matter of time to see if it would work out in the long run.

* * *

"Clover. Good I wanted to show you what I came up with for the couple of songs that you gave me."

"That's great. Can you play them for me?"

"Don't you play?"

"Yes but since these are your arrangements, I would like to hear how you intended them to sound verses assuming on the fly what the intent was."

"Okay." Marrow took a seat at the piano, spaced out the sheet music on the stand and began playing. 

After he finished, Marrow looked up to see Clover just beaming at him. "That was excellent. Do you have ideas for what lyrics should go with the extra parts?"

"Only for a few parts." He flips back to the second page. "Here I was thinking that the oo's followed by ah's would be best and then here." He flipped forward a page. "I think that repeating the line would work best." 

"That sounds great. Any others?"

"None that stood out. I feel like I get a sense of what should be there but I can't settle on what actually fits from the lyrics. I get hung up on picking a word to sing for a duration or just sticking to the oo's and ah's."

"I can empathize with that. I struggle with letting go of the accompaniment that is redundant or superfluous because I feel like leaving it out is somehow disrespecting the original musician's intent for the song. But then when you shared this with me, it just seemed like you found a way to include it all despite the fact that you actually took quite a bit out."

"Wow. You never disappoint do you?"

"Huh? I don't..."

"You pay me a compliment while at the same time taking a dig at yourself."

"Lucky you, I guess."

Marrow chucked and then rearranged the music. "So where do you want to start?"

"I think the beginning will suffice. Ignore all of the parts that are essentially unchanged from the original and let's start with the obvious inclusions that need lyrics."

* * *

"That is the worst time to be preparing and practicing for a throw away song. We should be focusing on the songs for that competition so that we can nail the harmonies. Uhhgg." Tai flopped down on Summer's bed. He rarely spent time in the main room since he started dating both of them. But he also complained about things to them a bit more openly now.

"I don't understand. What is happening?" Summer didn't always listen when Tai ranted about things. But this one seemed important.

"Qrow thinks it's a waste of time to prepare a Mic Test song for the District competition. And I agree that we will likely make finals without a problem but waiting to pick a song and rehearse it later on is just dumb." 

"Then pick a song and be done with it." Raven interjected.

Tai sat up straight on the bed. "I can't just do that. Song selection is his thing. He would get so mad."

"Then let him be mad. Wouldn't be the first time." Raven retorted.

"Didn't you pick that song for the other group?" Summer questioned.

"Yeah but Clover asked me and let me have free reign, while leaving the final decision up to the group." 

"So maybe Raven has a point."

"What?" Raven stated shockingly.

"Wait?" Tai said, also surprised, at the same time.

Summer looked between the two, as they looked so comical when she gave credence to what Raven had suggested.

"You were successful with song selection for that style before, maybe you should just find a song or two on your own and share it with them. You never know. Maybe Qrow and the others would be thankful. If not, then he would get over it. Besides considering how mad he still is with Clover, he couldn't possibly find the brain power to stay mad at you long."

Tai held his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, as he considered the idea.

"You're right. Besides, if I can get James and Ozpin to side with me, then his opinion won't matter. Thanks ladies." He reached over and kissed Summer real quick and then leaned over Raven's bed and did the same to her before heading out the door.

"Is he going to do that every time?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Honestly, I kind of like it." She glanced back at Raven before she went back to her desk to take a seat. "And I suspect you do too." 

As she put her headphones on, she glanced at the reflection of Raven on her dark computer screen and saw a small smile. Summer couldn't help but smile to herself. This was working better than she had thought possible. Now if only she had the courage, to do like Raven did, to share her own ideas about what she wanted. 

* * *

Tai showed up to the next rehearsal for Songbirds with only one song that he found for the Mic Test. It was perfect for their style and dynamic. Now, if only he could convince them.

He is first to rehearsal but considering how anxious he is, he is not surprised. James arrives second and he shares the music with him immediately. Qrow and Ozpin arrive together. 

"Since it was beneath you to find a Mic Test song, I decided to find one for us. Here." He handed both of the men a copy of the sheet music.

"Tai. You shouldn't have done that. We don't need this..."

"Let's hear him out. Perchance it will save us some time." Ozpin interrupted. 

"I was not real happy at the prospect of waiting until after break to learn another song on top of our other pieces as we potentially head into regionals and if we are lucky, nationals. So I went looking and found this piece. It's funny, simple and not overly complicated. And it leaves ample room for humor and choreography to add to the humor."

Everyone was looking at the music except for James and Tai. James had ample time to look through it before everyone else arrived.

"I gave it a look and it seems like a fairly simple song and with Tai's innate ability to add humor to anything..." James began.

"Why thank you." Tai interrupted.

"This would be easy to learn and rehearse once a week or so, along the way."

"This is good. I like the modifications made from the original. Did you do this?" Ozpin asked.

"No. A previous arranger. But I checked and no one has performed this at a barbershop mic test ever."

"You all can't be serious. This is silly. We don't need to spend time on this." Qrow was stubborn as ever.

"Despite your insistence, it seems that you are in the minority here Qrow. The three of us think we need to have this prepared prior to District competitions, so I believe that you have just been overruled." Ozpin explained.

"Fine." Qrow grumbles and he heads over to the piano. He takes a moment to look through the music. While he had heard "Unchained Melody" many times, this alternate version was very different. He continued to read until he saw a spoken line for the bass that almost made him laugh out loud.

"Do I really say this on page 4?"

"That's the best part. You get to chide me on stage as I try to woo the woman in the audience." Tai explained.

"I think Summer might have something to say about that."

"It's fine. She plans to be there when we rehearse this, so the only one I will be serenading will be her."

"Can we work on this today? I don't mind staying later if necessary." James interjected.

"I think that is an excellent idea." Ozpin turned to look at Qrow, who looked like he was about to groan about it. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"It's fine. I'll play." Qrow flipped back to the first page and gave them a chord and then started playing, as they all sang through it the first time. Qrow was just happy that it was a very easy song to learn.

* * *

Clover was always a planner. And in true form, scheduled more practice performances around town just like they had for County Competitions. He wanted to make sure that they were ready for the judges. And performing was fun for him, as any theatre major would appreciate.

They were performing at a local high school, in front of the whole school for a special event. They would sing their two preliminary songs and save their Mic Test song for last, as it was always good practice and it would help bring a little humor to the crowd.

First, he had to get through the first song. Both vocally and emotionally, this one was a challenge. Every time, he teared up just a bit. But it felt like letting go and he needed that. They walked onto the stage, as the principal welcomed them and asked them a few questions. Then he gave them the cue to perform. Clover gave everyone a chord and they began, Tai singing Tenor, James singing Baritone, Marrow singing Bass and Clover singing Lead.

“Smoke Gets in Your Eyes”

_ Yesterday, I thought that love would last _

_ That love was sent from above _

_ But today my love gone away _

_ They asked me how I knew _

_ My true love was true (my love was true) _

_ I, of course, replied _

_ "Something here inside _

_ Cannot be denied" (Oh it can not be denied) _

_ They said, "Someday you'll find _

_ All who love are blind" (All who love are blind) (so blind) _

_ When your heart's on fire _

_ You must realize _

_ Smoke gets in your eyes (Smoke gets in your eyes) _

_ So, I chaffed them _

_ And I gaily laughed _

_ To think they could doubt my love _

_ Yet today, my love has gone away (away) _

_ I am without my love (without my love) _

_ Now, laughing friends deride _

_ (All these) Tears, I cannot hide (The tears that I can’t hide) _

_ So, I smile and say _

_ "When a lovely flame dies _

_ Smoke gets in your eyes" _

_ Yesterday, my love was here to stay _

_ And I’d never doubt my love _

_ But today, they gone so far away (away) _

_ I’m lost without my love _

_ Now, there’s no way to hide _

_ All these tears I’ve cried _

_ Why was I so blind _

_ Not to realize  _

_ (Oh) Smoke gets in your eyes _

_ When a fire dies, when it dies _

_ The smoke gets in your eyes (Your eyes) _

_ Your eyes _

  
  


Clover and the rest of the quartet stepped back and apart to take their bow, like they always did, but immediately after, Clvoer turned around and rubbed his hand over his face. He took a deep breath and then turned back around with a big smile on his face. At least he was a good actor, because he was feeling anything but happy at that moment. Hopefully this next song helped make him feel better. It usually did.

  
  


“It’s a Great Day to Be Alive”

_ I got rice cooking in the microwave _

_ I got a three day beard I don't plan to shave _

_ It's a goofy thing but I just gotta say, hey, _

_ I'm doing alright _

_ Yeah I think I'll make me some home-made soup _

_ I'm feeling pretty good and that's the truth _

_ It's neither drink nor drug induced, no, _

_ I'm just doing alright _

_ And it's a great day to be alive _

_ I know the sun's still shining _

_ When I close my eyes _

_ There's some hard times in the neighborhood _

_ But why can't every day be just this good _

_ It's been fifteen years since I left home _

_ I said good luck to every seed I'd sown _

_ Gave it my best and then I left it alone _

_ I hope they're doing alright _

_ Now I look in the mirror and what do I see _

_ A lone wolf there staring back at me _

_ Long in the tooth but harmless as can be _

_ Lord I guess he's doin' alright _

_ And it's a great day to be alive _

_ I know the sun's still shining _

_ When I close my eyes _

_ There's some hard times in the neighborhood _

_ But why can't every day be just this good _

_ Sometimes it's lonely, sometimes it's only me _

_ And the shadows that fill this room _

_ Sometimes I'm falling, desperately calling _

_ Howling at the moon, ah-ooh _

_ Well, I might go get me a new tattoo _

_ Or take my old Harley for a three day cruise _

_ Might even grow me a fu man chu, woah-yeah _

_ And it's a great day to be alive _

_ I know the sun's still shining _

_ When I close my eyes _

_ There's some hard times in the neighborhood _

_ But why can't every day be just this good _

_ And it's a great day to be alive _

_ I know the sun's still shining _

_ When I close my eyes _

_ There's some hard times in the neighborhood _

_ But why can't every day be just this good _

_ Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Oh just this good _

_ Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah _

_ Just this good, oh _

_ Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah  _

* * *

Qrow booked time on a small local performance stage where anyone can reserve time to perform. They had been here before since Qrow knew the owner. He had also been here many times for comedians, poetry slams, personal storytelling and musical performances. It was such a great vibe and it would likely give them a very realistic idea of how they would do at the competition.

Due to time limitations, they decided to perform 3 songs, the two for the preliminaries and the Mic Test. Ozpin suggested that they perform them in the order that they would at the competition so that is what they did.

The owner of the place was a middle aged woman with short dark hair and silver eyes. Qrow had grown to admire the woman for taking on such an endeavor as to have this event space without a liquor license. But they had an amazing chef, so that helped make up for it.

Maria walked up in front of her patrons on the small foot high stage and introduced them.

"I want you introduce you to a personal favorite of mine. Not that you should go easy on them. Far from it. Ha ha! In fact, give'm hell. Welcome to the stage, Songbirds."

Qrow just shook his head and tried not to groan. Maria was an interesting character. She could be the sweetest woman when she wanted to be. But cross her and she would tear your throat out.

Qrow gave them a chord from his pitch pipe and they began, with Tai singing Tenor, James singing Baritone, Qrow singing Bass and Ozpin singing Lead.

  
  


“It Ain’t Me”

  
  


Oh, oh, oh, ah

Oh, oh, oh, ah

_ I had a dream _

_ We were sipping whiskey neat _

_ Highest floor, The Bowery _

_ And I was high enough _

_ Somewhere along the lines _

_ We stopped seeing eye to eye _

_ You were staying out all night _

_ And I had enough _

_ No, I don't wanna know _

_ Where you been or where you're goin' _

_ But I know I won't be home _

_ And you'll be on your own _

_ Who's gonna walk you _

_ Through the dark side of the morning? _

_ Who's gonna rock you _

_ When the sun won't let you sleep? _

_ Who's waking up to drive you home _

_ When you're drunk and all alone? _

_ Who's gonna walk you _

_ Through the dark side of the morning? _

_ It ain't me _

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no _

_ (The Bowery, stop askin’ me, grateful, I'm so grateful) _

_ It ain't me _

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no _

_ (The Bowery, stop askin’ me, grateful, I'm so grateful) _

_ It ain't me _

_ I had a dream _

_ We were back to seventeen _

_ Summer nights and The liberties _

_ Never growing up _

_ I'll take with me _

_ The polaroids and the memories _

_ But you know I'm gonna leave _

_ Behind the worst of us _

_ Who's gonna walk you _

_ Through the dark side of the morning? _

_ Who's gonna rock you _

_ When the sun won't let you sleep? _

_ Who's waking up to drive you home _

_ When you're drunk and all alone? _

_ Who's gonna walk you _

_ Through the dark side of the morning? _

_ It ain't me, no no, _

_ No, no, no, no, no _

_ It ain't me, no no _

_ No, no, no, no, no _

_ Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning? _

_ It ain't me _

_ It ain't me _

_ It ain't me _

_ It ain't me _

_ Who's gonna walk you _

_ Through the dark side of the morning? _

_ Who's gonna rock you _

_ When the sun won't let you sleep? (when it won’t let you sleep) _

_ Who's waking up to drive you home _

_ When you're drunk and all alone? _

_ Who's gonna walk you _

_ Through the dark side of the morning? _

_ It ain't me _

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no _

_ (The Bowery, stop askin’ me, grateful, I'm so grateful) _

_ It ain't me _

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no _

_ (The Bowery, stop askin’ me, grateful, I'm so grateful) _

_ It ain't me _

_ Through the dark side of the morning? _

_ It ain't me _

  
  


Qrow was rather proud of himself. That song was symbolic in more ways than one. The next one was one that Ozpin had selected and it kind of felt like it was about him. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Either way it was a great song for the group. Ozpin gave the pitch this time and they began, with Tai singing Tenor 1, Ozpin singing Tenor 2, James singing Baritone and Qrow singing Bass and Lead.

  
  


“Blackbird”

\- singer but with piano

\- for background voices and no piano

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_ Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

_ All your life _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_ Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _

_ All your life _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to be free _

_ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _

_ Into the light of a dark black night _

_ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _

_ Into the light of a dark black night _

_ Blackbird in the dead of night _

_ Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _

_ All your life _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to free _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to free _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to free _

_ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly (Into the light) _

_ Blackbird fly, _

_ Into the light of a dark black night _

  
  


Ozpin had a huge smile on his face as he beamed at Qrow. He tossed the pitch pipe at Qrow, who caught it. He played a pitch mostly for himself, since he started the next song and Tai was singing Tenor 1 and Lead, Ozpin was singing Tenor 2, James was singing Baritone and Qrow singing Bass and Tempo, with some interesting jabs aimed at the Lead. 

  
  


“Unchained Melody” - alternate version

_ {spoken} [actions] sung _

  
  


_ Bom bohmp, Bom bom,  _

_ Bom ba du pa du pa du pa _

_ Oh my love, my darling _

_ I've hungered for your t-t-t-t-t-touch [finger guns all around by Ozpin, Tai and James] _

_ To you _

_ And time goes by so slowly _

_ And time can do so m-m-m-m-m-much [finger guns all around by Ozpin, Tai and James] _

_ Are you _

_ Still mine? _

_ I need your love (need it, need it,need it,need it) [step touch and swing arms by Ozpin & James; Qrow looks stunned as Tai takes the solo part] _

_ I need your love (need it, need it,need it,need it) _

_ God speed your ba-bah-bah (Yip-yeah - Qrow) [leans into the center of the group] _

_ To me, ee, ee, ee, ee (badum, badum, badum badum) _

_ Lonely rivers (Yip-yeah) flow to the sea (flow, flow) _

_ To the sea (sea, look at that sea, i’m comin’ home my baby) _

_ To (yes to) _

_ The open arms (arms of)  _

_ of the sea (sea, look at that sea, i’m comin’ home my baby) _

_ Lonely (yes loney) _

_ Rivers sigh (sigh, sigh) _

_ "Wait for me" (me, wait for me, i’m comin’ home my baby) _

_ I'll (yes i’ll) _

_ Be coming home (ba-dumba, ba-dumba) _

_ Wait and see _

_ Oh my love, my darling _

_ I've hungered for your t-t-t-t-t-touch _

_ To you _

_ (Yip - Qrow) [Leans towards the guys with microphone] _

_ Time goes by so slowly _

_ And time can do so m-m-m-m-m-much _

_ Are you _

_ Still mine? _

_ [Tai jumped off the stage and waded into the audience to serenade Summer and Raven a bit too, although mostly for his own entertainment, since she is not a fan of public affection.] _

_ Oh I (need it, need it,need it,need it) _

_ I need your love (need it, need it,need it,need it) _

_ God speed your ba-ba-bah _

_ {Qrow to Summer: Just smack him, whack him, smack him} _

_ [Summer stands up and kisses him on the cheek, Qrow looks shocked, Tai looks smug.] _

_ Oh my love, my darling _

_ I've hungered for your t-t-t-t-t-touch _

_ To you _

_ T-t-t-t-t-touch to you _

_ T-t-t-t-t-touch to you _

_ Yah-tah, ta-ta-touch, are you _

_ Yah-tah, ta-ta-touch, are you _

_ Yah-tah, ta-ta-touch, are you _

_ Yah-tah, ta-ta-touch, are you _

_ Yah-tah _

_ {“Yes sir” Ozpin said} _

  
  


They end the song and Qrow can't help but smile. Raven and Summer were going to chide him later for looking like such a dork. But he couldn't help it, especially since the other three gave him props on stage. He had to admit, despite his initial skepticism that he rather enjoyed that song and all of the antics that came with it.

* * *

Fall break arrived and Qrow, Tai, Raven and Summer decided to hang around campus verses going home. They had done it last year and it was wonderful. The girls decided to start drinking early and enjoy their free evening to the fullest. They didn't want to drink in front of Qrow, so they stayed in their bedroom. Tai had been at his last rehearsal before break and neither of the ladies had any plans for anything else.

Now that they were alone drinking together, Summer let her hair down, literally and mentally.

"Raven, you are such a great person. You are very caring, but you try to hide it. You care about Tai and you want all of us to be happy." Summer stated as she leaned against the wall, while sitting on her bed.

Raven stared at her while sitting on the other side of the bed also leaning against the wall. "I only care about the three of you."

"And look you admitted to it."

"Because I am tipsy and I don't care if you know." Raven took another drink from the bottle.

"Good because I want to tell you a secret." Summer shifted to her hands and knees and moved closer to Raven before shifting to sit back on her heels.

"What now?"

Summer grabbed Raven's hand and held it to her chest. "You are so strong and beautiful and sexy and you could have any guy or girl in this school and you finally decided you wanted Tai, even if you have to share him."

"True." Raven looked away and took another swig. "I tried but I can't find a guy who doesn't want to control me. Tai is such a geek and he has some things that drive me crazy but he is not afraid to be with a strong woman."

"I'm not afraid of being with a strong woman either." Summer looked at Raven with a smirk. 

"Summer?" Raven was staring directly at her and was taken aback. She had seen Summer tipsy and drunk before, but this was...different. There was a strong sense of honesty in those silver eyes and Raven couldn't look away.

Summer leaned forward, placing one hand on the wall next to Raven's head, while the other held her balance on the other side of Raven's leg. She kissed Raven hesitantly. Raven didn't know what to think. But in the milliseconds that it took for Raven to realize what was happening, she recognized that she liked it. So she kissed back.

Summer had not expressed how she felt about Raven. She had always thought that Raven was sexy but never shared that with anyone. She had also not shared with the whole group that she was bi. Qrow knew, as did a few others, but it just had not come up with Tai or Raven. 

Then one afternoon, Summer had returned from class and interrupted Raven and Tai kissing. It didn't bother her to see them. Rather it had triggered some rather strong feelings in her and she didn't know how to address it until now. But she still worried that it was too much to wish for. It had only been two months since they had started this alternative arrangement with Tai. So she pulled away and looked down, which didn't help as she was inches away from her spectacular chest. So she turned her head to the side.

"I'm sorry Raven. I shouldn't have done that." 

Summer began to lean back but Raven held her in place. Summer could see a smirk on Raven's face from her peripheral vision. She took another drink from the bottle in her hand and then sat it down on the side table. "I'm glad you did."

"What?" Summer's head spun back, as if it was on a swivel, as she looked at Raven trying to interpret her words.

Raven pulled Summer onto her lap and kissed her again and it was much more intense than the first one. It had not previously occurred to Raven that she could like a woman but the longer that they kissed the more obvious that their connection seemed inevitable. 

They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours, when Tai walked in. Neither of them heard him until he spoke up.

"So what did I miss?"

They both stopped kissing and looked at him a little surprised and a little breathless, still holding each other.

"Hi Tai," Summer had a high pitched voice, as she was clearly shocked and tipsy.

Tai walked closer to them, a playful look plastered on his face, picked up one of their drinks and took a swig. "Seems like you started the party without me. Can I join?"

Raven gave him a smirk, as she reached for the drink in Tai's hand, downing the rest of its contents and tossing the bottle into the trash. "Please do. The fun has just begun."

Needless to say, they had a lot more fun that night and a number of nights after that. They had not shared their expanded relationship status with anyone...yet. And with Qrow's current mindset, no one was in any hurry to tell him either. 

* * *

The District competitions went exactly as Qrow had predicted. Both Clover and Qrow's quartet got to the finals round with no issue. Qrow's team had performed better, so that had a later spot in the finals round. So Qrow decided to actually sit in a seat in the back row, despite his usual preference for leaning against the wall.

After he heard what FourTune had sung during preliminaries, when Songbirds had gone first, he was curious. Their first song had caught him off guard and given him great pause. So wondered what they were singing next.

FourTune was announced and Clover led the group onto the stage, with James at the end of the line. They began to sing and it was a song that he had never heard and Qrow thought he knew all of the older barbershop songs. Clover was singing Lead as usual.

“You Didn’t Know Me When”

_ There's a few things I haven't told you _

_ And before you hear them from someone else _

_ To clear up misconceptions _

_ I'd rather tell you myself _

_ There was a time _

_ I rode a roller coaster _

_ From Vacuo to Argus Bay _

_ People asked me how that happened _

_ But I’m not allowed to say _

_ It may be hard to believe _

_ Hard to comprehend _

_ But baby, you didn't know me when (way back when) _

_ I played third chair trombone _

_ In an out-of-work bi-bop band _

_ We looked for gigs on ships _

_ In countries that had no land _

_ It may be hard to believe _

_ We stayed with the band _

_ But baby, oh you didn't know me when (you didn’t know me then) _

_ Well If you want a resume I'll put it in writing _

_ It's only good for a day and the contents are frightening (oh my) _

_ I gave long-winded speeches _

_ And I was a head-of-state (Wow) _

_ I wrote an endless novel _

_ Called See Jane, Love And Hate _

_ It may be hard to believe _

_ And I'm reticent _

_ But baby, you didn't know me when _

_ Listen now my friend _

_ I’ll say it again (Again) _

_ Now If you want a resume better get it in writing (better write it down) _

_ (You know) It's only good for a day and the contents are frightening (oh my my) _

_ I know it may be hard to believe _

_ And I'm reticent _

_ But baby, (ah) you didn't know me when _

_ I’ll say it again _

_ (Oh) baby, you didn't know me when (you didn’t know me when) _

_ Listen now my friend _

_ There said it again _

_ Back then _

_ You didn't know me when _

  
  


The first song concerned him, as Clover did have a past that he didn't know about. And it seemed like Clover was rubbing it in his face. As their next song started, Clover had a smirk on his face which could only mean trouble.

  
  


“Movin’ On”

_ I see you're worried, afraid of what's next _

_ You hope there's a plan, how could this be best _

_ Don't fear for me, I'm not afraid of the rain _

_ I'm movin' on to a road less traveled _

_ I'm moving on to a place where I can rest _

_ Don't worry for me it's time to go _

_ Being called home to a place I know _

_ So now I'm moving on _

_ My life has been special, more precious than words _

_ Good times and bad times, love and the hurt _

_ I'm proud of who I am, and the path that I've led _

_ I have no regrets, it's been worth it in the end _

_ I'm movin' on to a road less traveled _

_ I'm moving on to a place where I can rest _

_ Don't worry for me it's time to go _

_ Being called home to a place I know _

_ So now I'm moving on _

_ My only wish, that you live your life full _

_ Don't mourn for me, go and celebrate it all _

_ I had all that anyone could ever ask for _

_ So thanks for the memories, I'll be waiting for more _

_ I'm movin' on to a road less traveled _

_ I'm moving on to a place where I can rest _

_ Don't worry for me it's time to go _

_ Being called home to a place I know _

_ So now I'm moving on _

_ So now I'm moving on _

  
  


Qrow had never heard the song before. And as they progressed through their performance, a tear came to Qrow's eye. He didn't even notice that it had happened until it ran down his face at the end of the song.

_ Come on! Get it together. We have a show to put on. _

Qrow wiped the tear away quickly and then stood up and walked out of the auditorium. He was not going to let Clover have the last word. Not this time. This time, Qrow would get the last word. Literally.

* * *

Marrow mentioned the song themes to Oz as they passed each other in the hallway. 

"It isn't just me, right? Tell me that you noticed too. These songs we're singing are about their relationship with each other, aren't they?"

"No, it's not just you. And you haven't even heard our finals performance yet." He shook his head. "I tried to dissuade Qrow from attempting such an endeavor but to no avail. He even roped me into helping, which normally I would never choose to take on such a project but he can be rather convincing when he wants to be."

"Clover inadvertently guilted me into it. He just seemed so sad and willingly admitted to having faults and I just couldn't turn him down." He paused for a minute. "Do you think it's over? You don't think that they will do this again, do you?"

"Honestly, knowing Qrow and from what I have heard about Clover, it is anyone's guess. But I suspect that we have yet to hear the last of what they think about each other in music form."

* * *

Songbirds was announced and Qrow walked energetically on stage with Tai, while James and Ozpin followed behind. Clover had not expected to want to listen to their performance or see Qrow but he had gotten bolder, as the last few weeks went by. Seeing him and hearing about him didn't bother him as much as it used to. And after he sang "Movin' On," which he meant whole heartedly, he wanted to see if Qrow had been affected. It gave him a strangely warm feeling at the idea that Qrow would be thrown off his game by Clover's performance and words.

As they began their first song, Clover's heart sank. Qrow was confident and smiling as he sang. Clover almost felt like Qrow had found him in the back of the auditorium and was addressing him. He knew that was impossible but he couldn't shake the feeling. Even if Qrow wasn’t seeing the Lead but for one verse, as the group took turns with the Lead part. 

  
  


“I Will Survive”

_ At first I was afraid, I was petrified _

_ Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side _

_ But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong _

_ And I grew strong _

_ And I learned how to get along _

_ And now you're back _

_ From outer space _

_ I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face _

_ I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key _

_ If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me _

_ Go on now, go, walk out the door _

_ Just turn around now _

_ 'Cause you're not welcome anymore _

_ Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? _

_ To think I'd crumble? _

_ Did you think I'd lay down and die? _

_ Oh no, not I, I will survive _

_ Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive _

_ I've got all my life to live _

_ And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive (I will survive,) _

_ I will survive, hey, hey _

_ Hey (hey, hey) _

_ hey _

_ oooh _

_ It took all the strength I had not to fall apart _

_ Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart _

_ And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself _

_ I used to cry _

_ But now I hold my head up high _

_ And you see me _

_ Somebody new _

_ I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you _

_ And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free _

_ But now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me _

_ Go on now, go, walk out the door _

_ Just turn around now _

_ 'Cause you're not welcome anymore _

_ Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye? _

_ Did you think I'd crumble? _

_ Did you think I'd lay down and die? _

_ Woah no, not I, _

_ I will survive _

_ Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive _

_ I've got all my life to live _

_ And I've got all my love to give and I will survive (I will survive) _

_ I will survive _

_ I will survive _

_ Go on now, go _

  
  


Qrow and the others took a bow and then prepared for the next song. Quietly Ozpin addressed Qrow.

"Ready to finish the job?"

"Hell Yes!" Qrow responded quietly back. Qrow gave them all a pitch and then they began.

  
  


“Carry On My Wayward Son”

_ Carry on, my wayward son _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry no more _

_ Ahhhh _

_ Ooh, ooh, _

_ Ahhhh _

_ Ahh _

_ Once I rose above the noise and confusion _

_ Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion _

_ I was soaring ever higher _

_ But I flew too high _

_ Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man _

_ Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man _

_ I hear the voices when I'm dreaming _

_ I can hear them say _

_ Carry on, my wayward son _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry no more _

_ Ahhhh _

_ Ooh, ooh, _

_ Ahhhh _

_ oooo _

_ Masquerading as a man with a reason _

_ My charade is the event of the season _

_ And if I claim to be a wise man, well _

_ It surely means that I don't know _

_ On a stormy sea of moving emotion _

_ Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean _

_ I set a course for winds of fortune _

_ But I hear the voices say _

_ Carry on, my wayward son _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry no more, no _

_ Carry on, you will always remember _

_ Carry on, nothing equals the splendor _

_ Now your life's no longer empty _

_ But surely heaven waits for you _

_ Carry on, my wayward son _

_ There will be peace when you are done (done) _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ No _

_ Don't you cry, don't you cry, don't you cry, don't you cry _

_ No more (no more) _

_ No more _

_ No more (don’t cry) _

_ Ah, No more _

_ Carry on, my wayward son _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry no more _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poly STR came at me from left field when I first started writing this back in Dec (I blame Syn and my love of her fic Freedom, which you should all go read.) And it felt nice to include the description of poly relationships since so many seem to assume threesome and foursome relations as the default for poly relationship and that is not always the case (I speak for myself, as I have engaged in poly relationships, both individually with others that are not my primary and with more than one person.) Hopefully you enjoyed the story, music, side relations and all.
> 
> Here are the links for the songs that I selected for each group
> 
> Songbirds  
> [It Ain't Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JfyQKSslmQ)
> 
> [Blackbird - bass version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVnAQQ-HSLU)  
> [Blackbird - a cappella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBKwcjeftnA)
> 
> [I will Survive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OO32M4x8WQ4)
> 
> [Carry on Wayward Son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evG28VVz4dY)
> 
> Mic Check  
> [Unchained Melody alternate version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrZKRlHIwzs)
> 
> FourTune  
> [Smoke Gets in Your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wvph3X_qE-4)
> 
> [Great Day To Be Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3v7ka1DS2LE)
> 
> [You Didn’t Know Me When](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiix4-qH5Gc)
> 
> [Movin On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLZSnoUg_yI)


	5. New Year's Plans and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semester break is upon them, as they all travel home for the holidays. This year things are different. Some in good ways and others leave some a bit more lonely than they had planned. But no one is alone for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is no music is this one since it is during their semester break. 
> 
> But hold onto your seat because there is a whole lot of emotion. 
> 
> And Raven has a few choice words for Qrow when he finds out more about her new relationships.
> 
> Thanks again to the delightful and engaging [SynVamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp) for beta reading this for me.

During holiday break, the four were traveling together since Raven and Qrow didn't have a home to return to, so they were going to Tai's place just like they had for the last three years. Summer was staying with her aunt who also lived in Patch and it made spending time with her boyfriend and friends a lot easier.

Tai was driving and Qrow had fallen asleep in the front passenger seat on the way. He woke up and saw in the rear view mirror Raven and Summer snuggling together in the back seat. Then he saw Summer kiss Raven. At first he thought he was still dreaming but he quickly realized that he wasn't. 

He panicked a bit, to himself, concerned for Tai. He was already a mess after Clover, they didn't need Tai to be a mess too. He kept it to himself for the time being, as they continued on their way home.

When Tai stopped to get gas, Qrow confronted them.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?"

Summer spoke up first. "I don't know..."

"Don't give me that, my eyes and that mirror work just fine. Do you really want to break his heart, because that would do it."

Summer's jaw dropped, because no one spoke to her like that. But she also knew that Qrow didn't know about the three of them. At least not in this way.

Qrow continued addressing Raven. "And since when are you into girls? Didn't know that the bi gene was genetic." 

Raven spoke up next. "Recently. And Tai knows all about it, we just didn't know when the best time to tell you was, between every line of your sordid pity drama with Clover."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Summer could see that this was going to be a fight real quick. "Stop, the both of you." She took a deep breath. "Qrow, I'm very sorry that we didn't tell you. This is a recent change and yes, Tai knows all about it. You have been really busy working on your quartet pieces for the competition and we didn't want to interfere with your success. I'm sorry."

Qrow saw the guilt in Summer's face and knew how genuine that she was. He deflated a little and looked over at Tai as he climbed back into the car. 

Tai glanced between Qrow and Summer and noticed that something was up. "What did I miss?"

Summer jumped to answer before Raven could stir up trouble, giving Raven a look beforehand. "Qrow knows about us now."

Tai froze. "Oh."

"Really? That's all you can say for yourself?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea."

Qrow looked back at Summer and Raven. "Surprised, little brother. Even I can share when I want to. Turned out I got more out of it than I planned for." Raven turned to gaze at Summer.

"I'm sorry Qrow, we didn't mean..." Summer began.

"Just stop. It's fine. I just can't talk to you right now."

The rest of the trip home was a quiet one and more than it usually had been.

* * *

Clover's winter break began in the way that it always did, with friends and adopted family from home. But this year, it was back in Atlas that we would stay versus traveling back to Vale early, so that he could spend New Years and the rest of break with Qrow and friends in Patch. 

He had to admit, going home with Qrow, Raven and Tai had been a special treat that he had done for the past three years, even before Qrow and him started dating. He had not planned to be alone through the holidays this year. He had been so focused on the competition and school that he didn't even think about how he was going to be in Atlas for the whole break.

Luckily, Robyn offered him to join her friends for some of their holiday activities. He was even introduced to some new people, including one that he hit it off with pretty quick. Rhodes. A tall, dark, long haired man with quick wit.

Rhodes had apparently heard all about Clover from his success in the quartet competitions. As it turned out, they had met once before, during a theatre production last year at school. Apparently Rhodes had a minor role in a play where Clover had a supporting role. They shared their memories of that show and the behind the scene antics that occurred, including one that they had both witnessed from different perspectives.

"I still can't believe that they got away with that." Rhodes commented.

"They almost didn't when one of the lights almost fell. If it had, then I am certain some of them would have been facing a disciplinary hearing." Clover added.

"I really miss being more involved with theatre. It would have been nice if I could have gotten to spend more time with you."

"I don't know about all that. I have been pretty busy. I did take a lead role in one of the small productions this fall but I could have done that in my sleep."

"I just wish I could get cast as more than just small minor roles or extras. Maybe you could give me a few tips, over coffee later this week."

Clover's eyebrows hit the ceiling, as he looked at Rhodes. He knew that he was having fun chatting about past times but he was a little surprised at how forward the guy was. It was not something that he was used to.

"Ah, sure. That could work."

"Let me get your info so I can call you later."

"Okay." Clover was a bit hesitant and he even panicked for a moment but after taking in a slow deep breath, he decided that it was for the best. Moving on was hard but he was ready, he hoped.

* * *

Despite the rocky start on their way home, Qrow was surprisingly amicable with the situation. He had not spoken to them much and was constantly on his scroll, where he would grin and occasionally laugh. Summer didn't know who he was messaging but hoped to find out. He was getting better and moving on and that was good.

* * *

Rhodes messaged with Clover off and on with him for a few days before they met for coffee. Despite the fear, it turned out to be a nice get together. It was safe. It was in a public place and Rhodes took an interest in the things that Clover enjoyed, which included the prospect of auditioning together, or at least going together, in the spring for a number of the plays that were being directed by the senior theatre majors. 

"I look forward to seeing you at work."

"Thanks. I can't imagine you are as bad as you say. Look at how easily you asked me out."

"True. Speaking of which, if I may be so bold, would you like to attend Robyn's New Year's party with me?" 

Clover should have seen this coming. Robyn, with the help of her other friends, who called themselves the Happy Huntresses, were infamous for throwing underground parties. It was always where everyone wanted to be but you had to be invited to attend. 

"Sure," he said without much thought. 

Robyn was someone that he had not gotten along with in high school but now that they were attending the same college, she was someone that he had grown to think of like a cousin. She was in theatre too, so it was likely why Rhodes had gotten an invite. It was nice to know that she would be there, along with a number of their friends from high school. Maybe it would be a nice time to catch up. 

* * *

Over the next few days, Rhodes continued to message Clover and he enjoyed their discussions. He felt lonely over break, with only his aunt as company. He distracted himself by looking at possible job openings in his field, as well as spending a great deal of time at the gym. But there was only so much he could do before he started to miss being around his friends. 

He had already contacted James, Elm and Winter to see if they were able to meet for lunch or coffee. All three seemed to be busy with various other social functions with family or friends. Although Elm did invite him to join her for a few events with her friends, but he knew that most of their fun was derived from physical competition. Although he enjoyed a good arm wrestling match or lifting competition on occasion, they were...extreme. He had tried to keep up with them once and never again.

* * *

Qrow didn't like New Years for obvious reasons. He didn't like planning too far in the future, he was usually single and all of that alcohol. In the past he used the holiday to steal the alcohol for future use during the year but during his senior year at high school, he had a really bad experience with a girl at a party who was being way too pushy and way too forward. 

Luckily he was no pushover, even drunk, but he was gullible. Summer found him and made it very clear that Qrow was unavailable when she kissed him claiming that they were dating, for which they had never done. The girl got the message.

He realized the next day just how bad it had been and how vulnerable that he had made himself. It made him sick to wonder if something like that had happened before. Summer had been there that morning, having taken him home to her Aunt's house in Patch. 

He shared with Summer things that he had not told anyone, including Raven and she was there for him. She was supportive and attentive and Qrow didn't know how he had missed how precious she was to him. He kissed her that day and she kissed back. So they dated for the next six months, until she broke it off before college started. She told him that they both needed time to learn who they were and what they wanted as individuals. And that there might be new people who would be better suited for him. 

As Qrow tore apart Summer's excuses, she finally admitted that she was in love with someone else and she didn't want to lead him on. He had a pretty good idea as to whom she was referring to but he didn’t push the issue. He respected her decision and was now, in retrospect, happy that she had made it. It gave him the opportunity to date others when they first arrived at college which led to him meeting Clover and becoming friends and eventually more.

Now it seemed like a waste to think that she was now with Tai and his sister. She had shared on that fateful day four years ago that she was bisexual, which surprised him. But she admitted to not finding any woman or man that she had interest in at that moment. It was clear that she was lying. To herself or him, he wasn't sure.

Now it didn't matter, since Qrow was again alone. And he worried about where his thoughts would take him. Then his scroll pinged.

Ozpin: Busy tonight?  
QBranwen: No.  
Ozpin: Want to chat?  
QBranwen: Sure. Got nothing else better to do.  
Ozpin: Really? I'm surprised that you don't have a date for tonight.  
QBranwen: Yeah right. Who would want to spend time with me?  
Ozpin: If I didn't have to be in the city, I wouldn't mind.  
Ozpin: Better than all of these high society folks.  
QBranwen: You have to be joking  
Ozpin: No  
Ozpin: I'm bored out of my mind.  
QBranwen: Then why are you there  
Ozpin: My parents make me go every year to 'keep up appearances'  
Ozpin: It's all about who you know around here  
QBranwen: That sounds insufferable  
Ozpin: You have no idea  
Ozpin: So yeah, I would rather be with you  
QBranwen: I will keep that in mind  
QBranwen: Maybe we can help keep each other company  
QBranwen: Help pass the time  
Ozpin: I like it  
Ozpin: Where's the rest of your entourage?  
QBranwen: Who?  
Ozpin: Your friends?  
QBranwen: There around  
Ozpin: Are they too busy to spend time with you?  
Ozpin: I recall you referring to Summer as your best friend.  
QBranwen: She is, but she is a little preoccupied.  
Ozpin: New boyfriend? or girlfriend?  
QBranwen: Actually yes.  
Ozpin: So which is it?  
QBranwen: Both  
Ozpin: Both?  
QBranwen: Yeah. Caught me by surprise too  
Ozpin: Lucky girl. Can I ask who they are?  
QBranwen: Tai and Raven  
Ozpin: Wait  
QBranwen: Yeah, I was shocked too  
Ozpin: You mean  
QBranwen: Yup  
Ozpin: Wow!  
Ozpin: Is it weird since they are all three of your roommates?  
Ozpin: And one's your sister?  
Ozpin: And the other your best friend?  
QBranwen: You have no idea.  
Ozpin: That's unfortunate.  
Ozpin: Hopefully they are not ignoring you entirely  
QBranwen: No but they are requesting more alone time than they have in the past.  
QBranwen: Usually that meant that I would hang out with either Raven or Summer. More often it was Summer. But now...  
Ozpin: What?  
QBranwen: I'm alone and board  
Ozpin: That can't be fun  
Ozpin: Have you told them  
QBranwen: No  
Ozpin: Why not?  
QBranwen: I don't want to ruin their fun.  
QBranwen: I'm happy for them and they deserve some time together.  
QBranwen: I don't want to be the one that gets between them.  
Ozpin: I can appreciate that  
QBranwen: But then I start to think about my past  
Ozpin: Is that a bad thing?  
QBranwen: I grew up in foster care  
Ozpin: I had no idea.  
Ozpin: Was it always bad?  
QBranwen: No but it wasn't always good  
Ozpin: I'm sorry to hear that  
Ozpin: Do you want to talk about it?  
QBranwen: Not at the moment  
Ozpin: That's fine  
Ozpin: But if you ever need someone to talk to  
Ozpin: I'll be here  
Ozpin: You can even call me if you need to  
QBranwen: Thanks  
Ozpin: You're welcome

There was a pause for about 15 minutes before Qrow decided to message back

QBranwen: So you’re bored out of your mind, huh?  
Ozpin: Oh my word. You have no idea  
QBranwen: Enlighten me

Qrow spent the rest of the night messaging back and forth with Ozpin. As the night got closer to midnight, Ozpin asked to call him instead of messaging.

"Hey Ozpin"

"You don't have to be so formal, you know. You can just call me Oz."

"Oh. Thanks Oz." Qrow said. "So have you spent your previous New Year's single?"

"Most of my life actually."

"Really?"

"I only spent two in high school with someone."

"A good guy like you. I can't imagine."

"Yes, well. High society parties are not for the faint of heart."

"Nothing like a fun night out drinking with friends."

"Exactly."

Qrow pauses as he can hear a countdown for the last minute going on outside his room. Summer pops her head into his room.

"Are you coming down for the last minute?"

"Nah. I'm good. You go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go enjoy New Year's with your new girlfriend and boyfriend."

"You're the best." Summer went over and kissed Qrow on the cheek. Qrow bats her away. "I promise that I will spend some time with you, just the two of us, later this week."

"I'm going to keep you to that."

"You better." 

Tai hollars from downstairs. "Come back down. You're going to miss it if you don't hurry up."

"See you later." Summer takes off and closes the door behind her.

Oz was on the phone the whole time.

"Well that was nice."

"Yeah. Summer's the best. She always tries to take care of all of us."

The countdown gets louder and the count of "10, 9, 8..." can be heard from outside his room. He can also hear it over the phone too.

"Any last words before the new year?"

"Yeah. Goodbye and good riddance."

"3, 2, 1, Happy New Year."

* * *

A few days passed in Atlas and New Years Eve was upon them. The party was pretty nice. The food was good, the game rooms were top notch, the dancing and the music was great, as there were two different rooms with different styles to cater to your preference and the alcohol wasn't cheap. Even the company was pretty civilized even if they did get overly rambunctious sometimes. 

Rhodes and Clover stuck together for most of the evening, separating occasionally to speak to friends or play games. And Rhodes was a surprisingly good dancer, even if he was more affectionate than Clover was expecting, but in a good way. 

As the countdown to New Year's was shouted around the room, which they watched on the large hollow screen projected on the wall, Rhodes snuck up behind him, wrapped his hands around his waist and rested his chin on Clover's shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable but a little forward. After the countdown ended, Rhodes spun Clover around for a kiss and it caught Clover completely off guard. 

He wasn't sure what to feel. It didn't last long and it was just a New Years tradition. He tried not to think about it too much.

As the party wound down during the next hour, Clover got tired as he was still unaccustomed to being up late at night. He yawned when Rhodes saw him from across the room, saying goodbye to a few of his friends. 

"Tired already?"

"I don't usually stay up this late. I'm more of a morning person."

"Then let's get you back home. Can't have you falling asleep on your feet."

Rhodes insisted on escorting Clover home, as he was trying to be a gentleman, despite Clover's insistence that he didn't need an escort. It actually irritated him that Rhodes pushed the issue, like Clover was some sort of weakling.

However, on the doorstep to Clover's aunt's apartment, it all started to make sense. Rhodes asked for another date. Clover should have seen that coming but he hadn't dated in a while. After he agreed, despite some internal reservations, Rhodes pulled him in for another kiss. As Rhodes tried to deepen the kiss, Clover pulled away. 

"Sorry, you just caught me by surprise."

"It's okay. I've been told that I tend to move a bit fast." He stepped back, took a few steps down away from the doorstep and waved. "I'll call you."

Clover waved back and then ducked inside. As he closed the door, he pressed his back against it and then slid down to the floor and started to cry quietly. 

At first he didn't know why and then hit him like a ton of bricks. It felt like he was cheating on Qrow. But why?

So he had kissed another man. But then he remembered what kissing Qrow had been like. The first time in the closet that James and Tai had locked them in. It was electric and passionate and everything that he had ever wanted. And those kisses had only gotten better over time. 

Stolen kisses when he was trying to work or in between classes or during choir rehearsal, when no one was looking. Kisses to hands, finger, nose, ears, arms, legs, chest, back, cheeks, shoulders and so many other places. All of those kisses that had been so caring and loving. 

He had not felt that either time with Rhodes. Was that so wrong? Was it because they didn't know each other as well? Or was it...

Am I still in love with him?

Everything that had happened during the last few months had happened so fast. His memories were a jumble of emotions and then he came back to the argument with Qrow in the rehearsal room. And the immediate feelings he had after it. The feeling to call Qrow or text him and how it had all fell apart without a second conversation. Like an impulsive decision that didn't have a resolution.

What have I done?

It was at this moment that he realized that even after all of the pain of separation and effort to move on, it had done nothing to mitigate the feeling of loss and longing. 

I'm still in love with him. It was no longer a question any more. He had not really moved on, just fooled himself into thinking that he had. Qrow had done nothing really wrong and Clover had thrown it all in Qrow's face. 

Will he ever forgive me?

One of the few questions in his life that he didn't know the answer. That scared him more than anything in his life before.

* * *

A few days later Qrow and Oz talked again in the evening, after having texted throughout the day. They had been texting a lot recently. Even before New Year's Eve, Oz had texted him at least once a day. It was nice and Qrow appreciated the distraction. But after their New Year's chat, their conversations became more substantial and lingered throughout the day and were becoming a part of Qrow's daily routine. 

But this conversation took an odd turn, as they spoke about Summer and her new relationship with Raven and Tai.

"Are you envious of her?"

"Gods No. Why would you say that?"

"Just sounded like you are feeling left out."

"Yeah. A little bit. But I don't believe that I would want what they have. I'm not ready for that sort of thing."

"More of a traditionalist when it comes to relationships?"

"If traditionalist, you mean with only one person, then sure. But I highly doubt that anyone would say that about a bisexual man."

"Fair enough. I don't really disagree with the sentiment."

"Are you also a one and done kind of guy?"

"For the time being, yes. But I also meant the bisexual part."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Yes, well I don't go around announcing it. High society families and all tend to frown on anything outside the norm. But they turn a blind eye, as long as I don't draw too much attention to myself."

"Well, at least you have the option. It's nice to know I'm not alone in this. I wasn't so lucky growing up."

"More of your troubled past in foster care?"

"Yeah. But I save most of that for my therapist. And I don't want to get into it other than to say that I suspect your high society, boring life would have been a godsend compared to what I went through."

"I suspect that you are correct in that assessment. I wish I had known you then. I would have offered you an escape for you and your sister, if you needed it."

"That's big of you to say. It would have been nice to know you back then too. But hindsight and wishing doesn't make it so."

"Yes, but it does give me something more to think about regarding what I want to do with my life in the future."

"Really? What were you thinking?"

"I have no idea what I want to do once I graduate. I am a Business Major with an English minor. And the family expects me to either take over the family business or go into politics, which neither really interests me. But the thought of helping teens like yourself, in bad situations, is giving me pause. I will need to look into this more before I decide if the idea is viable, but the general idea of helping others has always been high on my list of career options."

"Really?"

"I even considered getting my teaching license at one point but my parents shot down that idea until about a year ago when one of their friends became a board member at the university. Only then did they think that education had value in high society."

"Ouch. Does that happen often?"

"All the time. My opinion matters little until someone in their circle informs them that it is in fact a 'proper' thing to do."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Qrow hears some ruffling sounds coming from his scroll. Then Oz continues.

"We will have to pick this up later. I am being summoned for who knows what."

"Yeah. Been there."

"Can I call you again tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Talk to you then." Oz hung up. 

Qrow laid back on the bed and just smiled to himself. As much as he hated being alone and left out occasionally from his friends, Oz was giving him something to do and he was filling the void that Clover and Summer had left, not that she had left it intentionally. He would have to thank ’Oz’ when he got back to school for being there for him, as well as listening and just being an overall good best friend. 

* * *

Holiday break came and went.

Qrow and his entourage, as Oz hasd called them, headed back together and the car ride was much less awkward this time, as they joked about all of the crazy things that happened over break. They also reminisced about other things that had happened in the past. It was nice that they had been able to find each other when they were in high school and still be friends today.

They arrived back on campus and life resumed, like it always did, with different classes and changed schedules but with new resolve to do better than the last one. This was absolutely true for Qrow and he was looking forward to graduation, which was just a few short months away.

* * *

The first rehearsal that Clover had when he had returned, Marrow was prepared. Clover had sent him music over break and it had a very different feel than the music for District had. In fact it felt like the exact opposite as the pieces for District had and Marrow was okay with that. This fell more into the quartet theme anyway and was a lot easier to work with for the few modifications that were needed. 

Clover had a few other plans to incorporate some new verses, so that was a little harder but Marrow made it work and together they made a pretty good arrangement team. He just hoped that Qrow got the message when they performed the songs at Regionals.

* * *

Oz was waiting for Qrow when he entered the rehearsal room. Oz had stayed with the theme that Qrow had used for District and started working on a new piece and was really eager to share it with Qrow.

He had been thrilled that they had messaged nearly every day and occasionally called each other over the winter break. It had been a great distraction for Oz, whose wealthy family cared more about how things looked and who they knew than anything else. Qrow had been a great distraction from this, having shared what he had learned of his roommates new expanded polyamorous relationship. Qrow was always very funny and Oz tried to be funny in return. Everyone could use a laugh now and then. 

So today, he began playing the arrangement for the new piece. Qrow placed a hand on Oz's shoulder as he played looking at the arrangement in front of them. Oz always thought that Qrow was handsome but he always had eyes for Clover, even during their freshman year. But now Qrow was single and Oz started to wonder if there was more than just friendship between them, especially after the break.

"That's good." Qrow sat down on the bench with Oz, their legs bumping into each other as Qrow sat. "But you probably could take the next part here," he pointed at the next part of the lyrics and chords, "and split this between James and me, while you and Tai go high."

"I hadn't thought of that. That would work better. Let me play it."

Qrow reached up and grabbed the sheet music and turned back to the first page. Oz began playing and Qrow turned the page for him, Oz chanced a glance at Qrow and his eyes seemed to shine. It made Oz's own heart flutter for a moment, as he tried to focus on playing verses watching Qrow.

As he finished the new section, he misread a note that Qrow had written. 

"Well that didn't work. I meant this," Qrow reached in front of Oz to play the notes for the lower parts, "not this," then playing the wrong chord.

"My apologies. I misread..."

"Not your fault. My handwriting sucks."

"On the contrary, I think your handwriting is nice and your arrangements are magnificent. I wish I was as good as you."

Qrow turned to look at Oz a little shocked. He opened his mouth to say something and then paused for a brief moment to clear his throat. "Uh, thanks, I guess." He turned to look back at the music and then wrote a few more parts for the next verse of the piece. "How about that?"

"Looks good. Shall we play it?"

"Let's give it a shot."

Oz and Qrow had become masters at playing just two parts of the music together and so they began to do the same here. During the new part that Qrow had just helped to arrange, the parts mingled together a bit with the lead dropping below the baritone, and their hands got a bit intertwined.

Oz looked up at Qrow, as Qrow turned to look and him, Oz’s heart started pounding, like it was going to pop out of his chest. Qrow had this glimmer of excitement on his face and in his eyes that made him look almost magical. Oz couldn't contain himself, as he leaned in and kissed Qrow. Oz's free hand found the small of Qrow's back, holding them steady. Qrow seemed shocked but then kissed back for a brief moment and then seemed to panic and pulled back abruptly. 

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to..." Qrow looked at the piano keys. "I’m just not…”

“No please. Let me apologize. I just thought that you were over him because of the music and we have become a lot closer during the last few months, especially during break. When you seemed to like the music I chose and the look that you had on your face, I just thought…”

“It’s okay. I know what you’re talking about. I’ve been told about that look before.” Qrow said as he glanced to the side, looking at Oz as he spoke, while still hanging his head downward.

“I really am sorry. I should have talked to you first regarding my standing.” He cleared his throat. “I hope that this doesn’t tarnish our working relationship.”

“I don’t see why not. Working on this together seems to be working for us, so no reason to let...that cause the group to suffer.” Qrow seemed more upbeat and looked directly at him when he replied.

They continued to work on arranging the piece that they had for a bit longer but Qrow felt off the rest of the hour. He tried to hide it but he was fairly certain that Oz noticed too. 

* * *

Qrow had struggled with nightmares and odd dreams for most of his life. And now was no different. Tai had grown to accept it and either slept through them or wore ear plugs, since Qrow was also known to talk in his sleep. This was a great benefit when he had woken and not remembered what he was dreaming about. But it was also a point of embarrassment, as many of his foster siblings had made fun of him for it.

Tonight was no different. He dreamed about teaching how to build a machine for a company and he was enjoying it but then he walked into another room and he was suddenly singing and when he looked around it was with the full concert choir and as he sang the song shifted from a verse of one song to a chorus of another. Surprisingly, it transitioned well, like some odd mashup of songs. 

As he looked around the people in the choir, they began to disappear and then it was the quartet singing at District in front of an audience and as he knew the next part was a mini solo for Oz, so he stepped aside to let him be in front of the mic, but then there was no music.

Oz turned around and kissed him and Qrow kissed back and it felt good and it reminded him how much he missed the feeling of being cared for and he pulled back and saw Clover in his arms. They were now lounging on a couch huddled together. Without a second thought, Qrow pulled Clover closer and leaned back, pulling Clover with him and kissed him deeply, like he needed him to breathe. 

He broke the kiss and whispered, "I missed you." 

And then Qrow was falling in the sky, with no one around. Then in the darkness the judgemental eyes appeared and all of the negative things from his childhood, things he had long since forgotten reappeared. And then he was a child, both running from the demons and watching himself run from the demons. It was at this moment that he realized he was dreaming and he woke up with a start. 

Qrow looked up to see that Tai was sitting on the edge of his bed touching his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just another nightmare." Qrow rubbed his head and face, trying to will away the strong negative emotions of his nightmare, as he realized that his heart was racing.

"Really? You were singing and talking in your sleep, so it didn't start off that way."

"What did I say?"

"The singing was incomprehensible but you said 'I missed you' followed by some incomprehensible mumbling."

At that moment, the memory of the dream of singing and kissing Oz and then Clover rushed back to him. Shit. He sighed and collapsed back onto his pillow. 

"Goodnight, Tai."

* * *

Qrow woke up the next morning, very aware of what his dream had just told him that he had not been wanting to admit, especially to himself. He realized that when Oz kissed him, that he had kissed back on instinct. Having been with Clover for so long and the guy was such a sap, that the two of them rarely got enough of each other. They kissed frequently and it had continued through the years that they had been together. Qrow remembered what it had been like and when Oz kissed him, it felt different, like a puzzle piece that was close but didn’t quite fit. Oz also tasted and smelled different. Not bad, just not what Qrow was expecting.

And then Tai reminded him of pulling Clover closer in the dream and kissing him and saying 'I missed you.' Was it true? Did he miss Clover? He could tell that he missed the intimacy but was that the same thing?

He thought back to the moment that the kiss had happened, both in the rehearsal room and then in the dream. When he had pulled away from Oz, it was because he recognized that it wasn't Clover. And he felt guilty, but why? He wasn't with Clover anymore. Hell he had hoped to have put him behind him. But was that true? Why did thinking about Clover in the past just make him sad all over again? 

He thought back to the argument that caused their break up months before. Did he miss something? Did he now have answers to what he wanted regarding the future? 

He began to type on his computer to see where this train of questioning would lead. He was a creative writing minor, why not put it to good use.

So he gave himself two prompts: ‘Describe a life in the future as it stands now’ and ‘Describe life in the future with Clover.’

He started to write the one with how it stood now. He imagined himself teaching students mechanical work. He imagined working with a company creating new tools and machines that would help others and change the world for the better. He imagined living in a house with Summer, Tai and Raven but then remembered their new relationship and decided that he didn't want to be around for that. He had no interest in being around them when they were flirting or gods forbid, talking foreplay. Qrow shuddered at the thought. Winter break with the three of them had been enough to realize that this was not something that he wanted to be around. No. Living alone would be for the best.

He imagined having a pet bird. Maybe a dog like Zwei that Tai had back home. It seemed lonely. 

Then he took a deep breath and started writing about the other prompt.

He would likely want to be near wherever Clover needed to be to work. Botanists were not uncommon but they definitely would not be going back to Atlas since their environment would make it very hard to find work. Unless there was a very specific project, they would not likely need a Botanist in Vacuo. So that left Vale and Mystral, primarily. Qrow could live with that. There were companies all over that could use mechanical engineers and if he didn't find anything right away, teaching or professor positions wouldn't be too hard to find. So that would work out regardless. He would need to make sure to pass his required testing for his teaching license but other than that, this could work well.

He smiled at the idea of passing his test. Summer would be proud that he was thinking positively, especially about the future.

He then thought about where they would live. Most likely they would forgo an apartment and find a small house, so that Clover could garden, since he loved plants. He would also want to have other neighbors with yards too, since communication was Clover's specialty. He still imagined having a pet bird or dog. Clover seemed to really like Zwei too when he had come to stay with them over breaks at school. 

Qrow continued writing about his potential future and when he finally stopped to get a drink of water, he came back to his computer and pulled up both pages side by side and almost dropped his drink.

Damn it.

Now he couldn't help but feel like an idiot. If he had done this at the beginning of the year, they could have avoided all of this. And now it had been months and he had said and done some very hurtful things.

A single tear fell down his face.

Not this again.

He had already been through the agony of losing his lover and best friend. Now he had to live though the agony of guilt that came with missing the one person he really wanted to be with. They had both moved on, or he thought that he had. Now he knew that he had only been fooling himself. But would Clover even talk to him? Had he moved on and found him someone else? Clover was such a handsome man and it wouldn't take much for him to find a new boyfriend. Qrow could throw a stone and likely hit someone who would love to go on a date with the guy. The same could not be said for himself. But then again, Oz clearly thought he was worthwhile. 

It didn't matter much anymore, as the tears began to pour from a place unseen, as the screen began to blur. He had ruined the one thing he had going for himself. And now that it was lost to him, he was going to have to figure out how to move on. Maybe a call to his old therapist was due after all.


	6. Regionals Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has owned my brain for weeks now. I spent a great deal of time between chapter 4 & 6 writing out portions of later chapters. In particular, Chapter 8, which has become Explicit. So the Rating of this fic will reflect that once I post Chapter 8. It will also have two additional chapters of spice later in the story. I will include dividers for those who prefer to skip the sexy time so that you can still enjoy the story. There will only be a smidge of plot in Chapter 8. I can't say yet for the other two.
> 
> (Me: What have these boys done to me...  
> Brain: What they wanted, no, needed to after so much time apart.  
> Me: But one chapter should have been enough  
> Brain: Would that be enough for you if you were one of them?  
> Me:....uh...n.o.  
> Brain: That's what I thought  
> Brain: You're Welcome  
> Me: But what about Fair Game Week. Can't we work on that for a bit?  
> Brain: Uhg...maybe. Let me flush out Chapter 7 one more time and a last polish to Chapter 8 first. Then give me something fun to play with for FGW and I'll give it go, but your on your own for day 1. I can't play with Sun/Moon  
> Me: Noooooooooooo.  
> Brain: Find something silly or fluffy to write and I'll try to help. I promise nothing.  
> Me: Thank you.....I will try.)
> 
> Thanks again to my delightful and engaging [SynVamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp) for beta reading this for me and making some excellent suggestions.

The song that Qrow and Oz had worked on previously was quickly put to the side, in favor of a bit more traditional themes but with a new twist. While Qrow and Oz began work on arranging a new song for Regionals, Oz got the message loud and clear. Qrow wasn't over Clover.

Wrecking Ball  


_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped, never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell_  
_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_I guess I should've let you win_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Woah, I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

No. It was more than that. Qrow wanted Clover back.

So much for his failed move. He just pushed Qrow to realize his own feelings it seemed. But he could live with being a good friend. Oz was sad and disappointed but he understood. It is not easy to let go of a nearly three year commitment to a person, when most people could clearly see how good they were for each other. Even now there were some grumblings in the concert choir and men's a capella group about why they couldn't just get back together. Even if the boys had not dragged anyone else into their drama, at least not intentionally. Some others had inserted themselves into it, because they all wanted to know that true love existed somewhere in the world. Seeing it falter in front of them made them doubt their own beliefs and that they could eventually find it for themselves.

Qrow seemed ignorant of what everyone outside of his main group of friends thought or said. Lost in his thoughts and stuck in his own personal bubble, trying to find his way back to some sort of normal. It was a little sad to realize just how lost Qrow seemed to be at times, but he didn't let his school work suffer, and his dedication to the quarter and the choirs seemed stronger than ever. In fact, he seemed to thrive the most when they worked together on arrangements. But he was once again channeling his feelings into the music.

Scars To Your Beautiful & All Time Low  


Low, low, low, low

_I, was the knight in shining armor in your movie_  
_Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste_  
_Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me_  
_You're the reason I just can’t concentrate_

_I, I've been trying to fix my pride_  
_But now you broken, now you broken_  
_Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide_  
_But now you know it_  
_That I'm at an all time_  
_(Low, low, low)_

_But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_  
_You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
_(Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low)_  
_And you don't have to change a thing_  
_The world could change its heart_  
_No scars to your beautiful_  
_We're stars and we're beautiful_

_She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving_  
_You know, covergirls eat nothing_  
_She says, beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything_  
_What's a little bit of hunger?_  
_I could go a little while longer, she fades away_  
_She don't see her perfect_  
_Oh_  
_She's worth it, the life the shines within_

_I've been trying to fix my pride_  
_(Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low)_  
_But now you broken, you broken_  
_(Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low)_  
_Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide_  
_But now you know it_  
_That I'm at an all time_  
_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
_Low, low, low, low_  
_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
_Low, low, low, low_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I've been trying to fix my pride_  
_But now you broken, now you broken_  
_Now you broken_

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
_Low, low, low, low_  
_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
_Low, low, low, low_  
_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
_Low, low, low, low_

_I don’t know why I try to hide_  
_Now you know it_  
_No better life than the life were living_  
_That I'm at an all time_

_There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_  
_You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_  
_(Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low)_  
_And you don't have to change a thing_  
_The world could change its heart_  
_No scars to your beautiful_  
_We're stars and we're beautiful_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

Ozpin sighed, while he looked through the arrangement in his hands. He was very happy that he convinced Qrow to let them try arranging a medley or mash up of two songs, one that each of them picked. Qrow was surprised by the song he had picked but went with it. It had been such a joy to work together on such an endeavor, deciding what to keep and what to toss and what to change. It reminded him of how they had related to each other over the holidays.

His semester break was not so lonely because of Qrow. If he gained nothing else, Qrow helped to improve his mood while at home while giving him something to look forward to each and every day, which was worth every minute he got to spend with Qrow. He had even helped to spark an interest in a future career and that spoke volumes.

Oz didn't have close friends, not since he was a child, as too many of his friends or associates were playing the games of high society. Qrow cared not for his family's wealth or status. That was worth its weight in gold. Despite being disappointed that they wouldn't be more than friends, he was more than happy to just be a part of Qrow's life and vice versa. For lack of a better description, Qrow had become his best friend without paying attention. And he would cherish that relationship forever.

Now if only Clover could get over his issues and realize how great the man was again.

\---------------------------------------------------

After Summer, Raven and Tai had an amazing time together over break, talking, laughing and being intimate with each other, going back to school was a bit of a bummer. Their class schedules changed, as did study groups, weekly events and rehearsal times for both quartets since it had to incorporate everyone else's new class schedules.

Summer began to feel overwhelmed when the three of them were constantly together, since her and Raven's shared bedroom was currently being used by the three of them constantly. Tai slept in Summer's bed most nights, leaving Raven to be the third wheel. Summer started to realize that there were a lot of things that she didn't know about Raven, missed having time to herself and time that she could spend with her other friends. And since they had come back from break they had not returned to their former dating schedule.

Summer then put her organizing and logistical skills to good use and created a new template, with the idea that each pair would schedule a date night, leaving weekends open for other events. All of this would provide the date night pair some private time, and not always so that they could be intimate, but time to focus on just one other person instead of two. Summer also longed to sleep with Raven in her arms occasionally without Tai butting in. And it would be nice for each of the pairings to have dedicated time together, so that no one felt left out.

She sat them both down so that they could hash the schedule out.

"Tai has rehearsal on Tuesday and Thursday night." She had this written out, in a chart, on a dry erase board, with current schedules and conflicts, including the evenings of Friday, Saturday and Sunday coded as unavailable. "So if you are okay with it, I would like to schedule myself and Raven for Tuesday night."

"Can I not be scheduled for Monday? I hate them and I have more classes on that day. I would prefer to be alone so I don't take my frustrations out on either of you." Raven was a little more vocal with them since their relationship had expanded over the last few months.

"Sure, we can schedule myself and Tai on Monday and the two of you on Wednesday."

"Works for me." Tai was as laid back as always.

"Good, I get to take it out on Qrow." Raven smirked.

"Wait? Why would you take it out on Qrow?" Tai was confused.

"I worked it out with Qrow that whoever isn't on date night will sleep in your bed. Qrow's fine with it."

"Oh. Wait? Why didn't you ask me if I was okay with it?"

Summer and Raven both gave him a deadpanned look. He looked back and forth between the two. "What?"

"Remind me again, why do we care about this doofus?" Raven asked Summer.

"He's respectful, cute and a big teddy bear."

"Oh, yeah, that."

The girls laughed and Tai was still lost. He looked back at the board. “Wait does that mean I have to sleep in my own bed most of the week?”

“Yes,” Raven and Summer said simultaneously. Summer and Raven discussed this prior to this conversation. They loved sharing a bed with someone but not every day. Especially since they were small twin beds.

Tai just stuck out his lip and pouted. “But, I’ll be lonely.” Tai looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and whimpered.

Summer actually felt a little bad because she had been slowly insisting that he let her sleep alone more often. But she knew Raven wasn’t a fan of sharing a bed all the time either.

“You won’t be,” Tai gasped, and then played the happy puppy as he stuck out his tongue, and panted, with his hands under his chin, “because we can invite you to sleep with us.”

“Yes, yes.”

“Occasionally” Summer concluded.

“And only when we want to.” Raven added.

“Don’t expect it every day. It isn’t gonna happen.” Summer didn’t want to get his hopes up too much.

Tai dropped the puppy dog act. “Oh, owo, oh, alright.” He grumbled but recognized that they had him beat.

Summer turned back to her board. “So any additions?”

"I am already going out twice a week. Isn’t that enough?." Raven inquired.

"Wait, let me clarify. It may be called ‘date night’ but nothing says that you have to 'go out' for it. Staying in is a possibility. And honestly I prefer to stay in more often than not." Summer stated.

"Oh really?" Tai would take every opportunity to take something the wrong way, especially if it added humor or used a pun, innuendo, euphemism or double entendre.

"That's not what I meant." Summer chucked the eraser at Tai. “Regardless, we now have this schedule so that we are not obligated to spend all of our time together, especially on the weekends."

"What's wrong with spending more time together?" Tai questioned.

"Unlike you, some of us enjoy time to ourselves and with our other friends," Summer retorted.

"What other friends? I only talk to the two of you," Raven chimed in.

"That's not true. You talk to Winter and seem to get along okay. Even Vine seems amenable when you work with him in class." Summer was aware that Raven didn’t have many friends by design but it still pained her to think that everyone in their shared dorm room were the only people that she cared about.

"They don't annoy me. That doesn't mean that they are my friends."

"Hey, what about that girl. What was her name? Veronica, Viola, Vera... Oh, Venal, that was her name. She seemed nice."

Raven punched Tai in the shoulder and then stood up and headed towards her dresser, opening one of them, "No one you need to worry about."

Summer wanted to press the matter but decided to drop it. Maybe on one of their date nights she could without making Raven feel cornered.

"Regardless, you can feel free to join me if you want to try making some new friends."

"Who said I wanted to do that? Hard pass. I'll just keep to myself. Thanks." Raven stood up to leave. "You posting this somewhere, I assume?"

"Next to the door this time, so that no one can say that they didn't see it," Summer glared at Tai. "And I will be sharing a digital calendar with you too with reminders prior to the event."

"Good. See you later," Raven said as she made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked.

"Your bed. It's Monday."

"Oh. I guess it is." Summer watched as Raven opened the door and shut it behind her. Then Tai stood up and wrapped his arms around Summer.

"So now it is just the two of us. Have anything in mind?"

"Actually, yeah." Summer smirked, as she knew exactly how Tai's brain had landed in the gutter, but she had other ideas in mind before she considered giving in. "I need to finish filling out the wall calendar and creating the digital one now that we decided on date nights." Summer slipped out of Tai's arms and moved over to her computer.

Tai's shoulder's slumped and she heard him as he padded over to her bed. She knew that he would leave her be, assuming that she was laser focused on what she was doing. They all knew that they couldn't sway her from these focused tasks unless it was a matter of life and death.

Once she was done, she hung the calendar for their schedule on the wall right next to the door. She also posted in large bold letters that they needed to add events that related to any of their relationship-specific activities. Now it was just getting them to utilize it or the digital one, whichever one was better for them, then she accomplished her task.

Now she could go watch her favorite movie and snuggle with Tai.

\---------------------------------------------------

Everything was going well during rehearsals for Regionals. Qrow and Oz could hear James from down the hall as they headed to the rehearsal room together. James was not known for being quiet, as his booming baritone echoed off the walls.

"Marrow was surprised by the music chosen for the group as well. I was curious, so I talked to Elm about it, since she was in Mantle over the holidays and they are in the same social circles, wondering if they had spent some time together." Qrow and Oz made their way into the room. "I found out that Clover met a new guy at a party. Apparently they went on a date and he went to The Happy Huntress's New Year's party with him. I don't know..."

Qrow stopped mid step and stared at the floor.

Oz looked back, when he realized that Qrow was no longer next to him. He saw the look that Qrow had on his face and it was an emotion that even Oz had a hard time discerning.

Shock. Horror. Sadness. Anger.

And then he saw the tears forming in Qrow's eyes, he knew that rehearsal was going to have to wait. Qrow turned to leave, since he clearly didn't want to be seen like this in front of the group, as they continued talking. Oz stepped closer to Qrow and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll handle it." Qrow just nodded at first, still staring at his shoes. It broke Oz's heart to see him in such a state.

Qrow didn't move for a moment. Then he turned slightly towards Oz, with his head still down. "Thanks." He then left without another word.

Once Oz was certain Qrow was out of range of hearing any of them, Oz interrupted them.

"You idiots. How could you be so careless?"

James and Tai looked over at Oz in shock. They had been so engaged in their conversation that they had not noticed when him or Qrow had arrived or that Qrow had left. When will they ever learn?

\---------------------------------------------------

Rehearsal for Regionals had been great for Marrow. Marrow and Clover had nailed their song selections and added a bit more to the arrangements for a modern flair to all of their pieces, including one of them that they turned into a medley of three songs from a single artist. Marrow was amazed at how good Clover was when it came to lyrics and where to stop and start while working on the medley they created. Yet he still didn't have an ear for crafting music but could tell if someone was off pitch. It seemed so odd.

End of the Road  


_We belong together_  
_And you know that I am right_  
_Why do you play with my heart?_  
_Why do you play with my mind?_

_Said we'd be forever_  
_Said it'd never die_  
_How could you love me and leave me and never_  
_Say goodbye?_

_Oh I can't sleep at night_  
_Without holding you tight_  
_Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry_  
_The pain in my head_  
_Oh, I'd rather be dead_  
_Spinning around and around_

_Although we've come_  
_To the end of the road_  
_Still I can't let go_  
_It's unnatural_  
_You belong to me_  
_I belong to you_

_Girl, I know you really love me_  
_You just don't realize_  
_You've never been there before_  
_It's only_  
_Your first time_

_Maybe I'll forgive you_  
_Maybe you'll try_  
_We should be happy together forever_  
_You and I_

_Will you love me again_  
_Like you loved me before_  
_This time I want you to love me much more_  
_This time instead_  
_Just come to my bed_  
_And baby just don't let me go_

_Although we've come_  
_To the end of the road_  
_Still I can't let go_  
_It's unnatural_  
_You belong to me_  
_I belong to you_

_Come_  
_To the end of the road_  
_Still I can't let go_  
_It's unnatural_  
_You belong to me_  
_I belong to you_

_Lonely (Lonely)_  
_So Lonely (Lonely)_  
_This time instead just come to my bed_  
_And baby just don't let me go_

_Although we've come_  
_To the end of the road_  
_Still I can't let go_  
_It's unnatural_  
_You belong to me_  
_I belong to you_

_Come_  
_To the end of the road_  
_Still I can't let go_  
_It's unnatural_  
_You belong to me_  
_I belong to you_

_Come_  
_To the end of the road_  
_Still I can't let go_  
_It's unnatural_  
_You belong to me_  
_I belong to you_

_Come_  
_To the end of the road_  
_Still I can't let go_  
_It's unnatural_  
_You belong to me_  
_I belong to you_

The more that they worked together, Marrow had shown Clover how different chords were made and even taught him how to blend and shift certain chords together. Clover could play some piano but it wasn't his forte. Marrow began inadvertently teaching him along the way. It felt nice to help him when he had previously thought that Clover was, in a manner of speaking, perfect and excelled at everything. Seeing him struggle with things and being more human helped Marrow with some of his own issues.

When I Was Your Man  


_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, hoo_  
_I was too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_And take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_And now my baby's dancing_  
_He's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh_  
_And that haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, hoo_  
_And I was so young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers (sweet bouque)_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours (everyday)_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But he's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong (so wrong)_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man (I was your man)_

But Marrow was no fool, when it came to Clover and the song selection. These were about Qrow and clearly something had happened over break or they wouldn't have been so sad and full of longing. He tried on multiple occasions to bring it up and was unsuccessful, until one day he caught Clover mumbling to himself and changed a few select pronouns that didn't have to be modified.

"So why does this say guy instead of girl?"

"Uh, where?"

"Here with the line '*I've had chances with a guy or two*'"

"Oh, that. I just thought that since I'm singing lead that it would be more my style."

Marrow gave a deadpan look at Clover. "Seriously? This song is about Qrow. I know it. Tai and James know it. Why are you trying to hide it?"

Clover's eyes widened and he opened his mouth and took a deep breath, like he was going to deny it. Then he just sighed and stared at the floor, as he mumbled.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Marrow started to pity the man but thought better of it.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you aren't hiding it anymore."

"Really?" Clover looked up at him genuinely surprised.

"It makes it easier to work together when I understand the intent of the piece. I can incorporate that. And you can speak openly about it."

"That's...I hadn't really considered that before. Thanks."

"Now, let's see what other nouns or pronouns need to be changed and if there is anything else we can add to help make him fall for you again."

\---------------------------------------------------

Today, Qrow visited his favorite coffee shop in the city of Vale. He had a project piece for his senior mechanical engineering class that he needed to get further along in and this place would help him do that easily. Not many of the college students left the campus to visit shops off site when they could get nearly everything on campus. But Qrow enjoyed the ambiance. It let him focus and get a lot done.

He was making good progress and his focus was perfect, until he heard the name 'Clover' from across the room. He froze, thinking that he was just mistaken for a conversation about weeds or luck, but then he heard it again along with a last name.

"You mean Clover Ebi?"

"The one and only."

"I still can't believe that you got a date with him."

"Why not? He's single now. Might as well take the advantage. He may be damaged goods but he is still hot as hell and a decent kisser, to boot."

The pencil in Qrow's hand broke. He had to restrain himself flying from his seat and assaulting the guy. He didn't hear anything else they were saying, as his rage grew, he focused on not responding. They were chatting and laughing. His fists clenched so tight, more than he had ever felt. And the laughing was just pissing him off even more. His fingernails were starting to dig into his palms. Then he heard the group head for the door and file out. Thank goodness they left. If they had stuck around, Qrow wasn't sure that he could have handled it or what he would have done.

Qrow had gotten over learning that Clover had met a new man, gone on a date and spent New Year's even with them. It didn't surprise him and he had suspected that it would happen but he hadn't truly thought about it until it was real. It was a good thing that Clover was moving on. He deserved to be happy, even if that wasn't with himself.

But this was infuriating, having to listen to that boy speak that way about Clover. It took at least ten minutes to eventually calm down, although his sense of time was off. He took a stock of the damage he had done to his hands. Thankfully he had not dug too deep. But he was not going to get anything else done here after what had just happened. He packed up his things and planned to go back to his room. As he did, something wet began to slide down his cheeks.

What? He dabbed at his face. Tears.

Oh, yeah.

This was about Clover.

And someone was taking advantage of him. Qrow could barely breath as he wondered if he could forgive himself. He had left Clover vulnerable to terrible people like that. Clover didn't deserve that. Qrow decided that he was going to have to let James know so that they could warn Clover. He may not be a part of his life, but he needed to know that his most recent ‘date’ was a douchebag, if not worse. It was the least he could do to make up for what he had done to Clover. He deserved to be happy and have someone who cared for him and gave him the world.

Hot tears began to streak down his face.

He fast walked out of there and down the back streets towards his dorm so that no one could see him cry. He was still in love with that man and it pained him to think that he was unappreciated. Clover deserved so much more even if he couldn't give it to him.

\---------------------------------------------------

The Regional competition was a four hour drive away, but despite the hassle of getting there, it was the anxious feelings that everyone had that made it nearly unbearable. This competition would determine if they got into Nationals. Everything was on the line.

Marrow had little to no concerns about getting into finals. That was going to be a piece of cake, but it was a concern regarding if they would make the top five after finals that would make the difference.

Marrow had watched the prelims alone as he couldn't find Clover. Either way, he was surprised that Qrow's quartet seemed a little off. They made it to finals but he was a bit worried for them. However, because of their imperfect performance, SongBirds went first during the finals round. This time Clover sat next to him near the back of the auditorium. Not Clover's usual preference for seating but he went with it. If he asked, he was likely to get an earful about how Qrow did things, which he was getting an awful lot of as of late since Clover had stopped hiding his longing for Qrow.

Bridge Over Troubled Water  


_When you're weary_  
_Feeling small_  
_When tears are in your eyes_  
_I'll dry them all_

_I'm on your side_  
_Oh, when times get rough_  
_And friends just can't be found_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_

_When you're down and out_  
_When you're on the street_  
_When evening falls so hard_  
_I will comfort you_

_I'll take your part_  
_Oh, when darkness comes_  
_And pain is all around_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_

_Sail on silver girl_  
_Sail on by_  
_Your time has come to shine_  
_All your dreams are on their way_

_See how they shine_  
_Oh, if you need a friend (when you need a friend)_  
_I'm sailing right behind_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will ease your mind_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will ease your mind_

_I gonna ease your mind, yes I am_  
_I will comfort you_  
_Oh ease your mind_  
_Ease your mind_  
_I will ease your mind_

As Marrow watched them perform their first song and he was taken aback. The performance was flawless. It was beautiful with the piece that they had chosen. And then he listed carefully as they sang their second song.

What We Ain't Got  


_We all want what we ain't got,_  
_Our favorite doors are always locked._  
_On a higher hill with a taller top,_  
_We all want what we ain't got._

_We ain't happy where we are,_  
_There's greener grass in the neighbors yard._  
_A bigger house and a faster car,_  
_We ain't happy where we are._

_All I want is what I had,_  
_I'll trade it all just to get ‘em back._  
_They’re moving on, but I guess I'm not_  
_We all want what we ain't got_

_We all wish it didn't hurt,_  
_When you try your best and it doesn't work._  
_And goodbye's such a painful word,_  
_We all wish it didn't hurt._

_All I want is what I had,_  
_I'll trade it all just to get ‘em back._  
_They’re moving on, but I guess I'm not_  
_We all want what we ain't got._

_Oh….oooo_

_All I want is what I had,_  
_Yeah I'll trade it all just to get ‘em back._  
_They’re moving on, but I guess I'm not_  
_Yeach, we all want what we ain't got._

_I wanted the world until my whole world stopped,_  
_You know a love like that ain't easily forgot._  
_I guess we all want what we ain't got._  
_Yeah, we all want what we ain't got._

This song was even better. The chords and the lyrics and their emotional performance was spectacular.

He was so memorized that he was worried about how Clover was taking it. He glanced at the man next to him and Clover's eyes glistened. As Qrow and the group left the stage, he tapped Clover on the shoulder, so that they could go and prepare for their performance later on in the competition.

"We need to go warm up."

There was no response. So he placed a hand on Clover's shoulder. Still no response. He squeezed and got closer.

"Hey. You okay?"

Clover blinked and then turned to look at Marrow.

"Uh yeah. Fine. Let's go."

Marrow wanted to press the issue but since he was greatly concerned about Clover's state of mind, he decided to drop the issue. They were going to need all of the time they could to make sure that Clover was ready to perform.

\---------------------------------------------------

Oz was high on adrenaline from their performance. They had faltered a bit during preliminaries. But this performance had been perfect. The work that Qrow and himself had done to make these songs updated and with some different chords and solo parts were all worth it.

He noticed that Qrow was also high on adrenaline. He was smiling, bigger than he had ever seen as of late and in a way that was unusual for Qrow. Tai and James also seemed to be very exhilarated by the performance. They didn't have to talk to know that they were headed to nationals. It wasn't official but they all had the same feeling.

Qrow walked out the back stage door, despite how cold it was, he needed it to calm down. It was raining lightly and he seemed to enjoy the feeling of the drops that landed on his face. Oz realized just how gorgeous Qrow looked in that moment. Clover was one lucky man. Before he stole himself to give Qrow some time, he pulled out his scroll and took a picture. For himself or for someone else, he wasn’t sure, but it was a nice scene.

After a few minutes Qrow came back inside and they headed to the auditorium so that they could watch the other groups, while Tai and James hung back to prepare for Clover's quartet.

Qrow was still reeling from their performance. They arrived outside the auditorium and waited for the end of the second song of the current quarted to take their seats. They made their way in and took seats in the back, as was Qrow's preference.

They watched and Oz was very aware that the other groups were not performing as well due to their excellent performance earlier. Qrow still had a surprisingly large grin on his face as he watched the other groups. Oz wished that the smile had been for him, but he knew better. Qrow was missing Clover and it showed in the music, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. Now if only Clover felt the same way. He would do nearly anything to make Qrow happy, even if that meant he was not the man to make it happen.

Then Oz watched as the smile fell from Qrow's face when Clover walked across the stage. Qrow’s look was more like guilt combined with fondness but like many times before, he was hard to read when he was overly emotional, although Oz was getting better at it. He wasn't sure if being best friends and being there for him was enough for Qrow, but being in his life and knowing him, gave Oz hope for finding love for himself in the future. Even if it took way too long, Clover and Qrow would get back together. He felt that with everything in his being and Oz would step in if he had to.

Hunter Hayes Medley

Everybody’s Got Someone But Me  
Wanted  
I Want Crazy

  


_I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room_  
_Seems like everyone around me is on their honeymoon_  
_I'd love to take a pin to a heart shaped balloon_  
_Everybody's got somebody but me_

_Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set_  
_It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'_  
_I never would have noticed if we'd never met_  
_But everybody's got somebody but me_

_Oh, and I miss you_  
_Without you I just don't fit in_  
_I know we're through_  
_But I'm wishing we could try it again_

_I hear loves songs playing on the radio_  
_People slow dancing everywhere I go_  
_Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know_  
_'Cause everybody's got somebody but me_

_You know I'd fall apart without you_  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_  
_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_  
_Better than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted_

_I'm booking myself a one way flight_  
_I gotta see the color in your eyes_  
_And telling myself I'm gonna be alright_  
_Without you baby is a waste of time (waste of time)_

_I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why_  
_Wanna feel good, don't have to be right_  
_The world makes all kinds of rules for love_  
_I say you gotta let it do what it does_

_Yeah, I know it's crazy, yeah_  
_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_Let’s be crazy_

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
_You look at us baby? I want crazy_  
_(everybodys' got somebody but me)_

Clover's group performance was great. Excellent would be more appropriate. Their first song was so heart felt and beautifully arranged and performed. It was about longing and missing someone. Finally, this would all be over soon.

As he watched Qrow, he seemed memorized by the performance. A look of sorrow had replaced that of guilt and a few stray tears had slid down his face at some point during the performance. This man was so head over heels in love, it was ridiculous. But knowing how both men had picked songs about the other, it was no surprise that this was hitting home.

I Can't Outrun You  


_Ninety-five down the interstate_  
_Mile high on a jet plane_  
_Desert road or a downtown train_  
_It's all the same_  
_I can't outrun you_

_Now I can move to another town_  
_And nobody to ask where you are now_  
_Atlas or Vacuo_  
_No matter where I go_  
_I can't outrun you_

_You're in my heart_  
_You're in my mind_  
_Everywhere ahead_  
_Everywhere behind_  
_Every turn I take_  
_You're right around the bend_

_It's like your ghost is chasing me_  
_When I'm awake_  
_When I'm asleep_  
_There's a part of you in every part of me_  
_And I can't outrun you_  
_I can't outrun you_

_Now I've had chances with a guy or two_  
_But all I ever saw was you_  
_Holdin' my hand_  
_Kissin' my face_  
_I guess some memories never fade_

_You're in my heart_  
_You're in my mind_  
_Everywhere ahead_  
_Everywhere behind_  
_Every turn I take_  
_You're right around the bend_

_It's like your ghost is chasing me_  
_When I'm awake_  
_When I'm asleep_  
_There's a part of you_  
_In every part of me_  
_I can't outrun you, no_  
_(I can't outrun)_  
_I can't outrun you, no_  
_(I can't outrun)_

_Thought there might just come a time_  
_Wouldn't regret tellin' you goodbye_  
_But lookin' back_  
_Should'a realized_  
_I can't outrun you_  
_I can't outrun you_

_I can't outrun you_

But the second song was fantastic. It was so emotional and the way Clover sang it made it feel like he touched your soul. If they had performed both songs that way, they would have rivaled their own performance. Oz was still feeling very confident that they would be first at Regionals and Clover's group would be second or third.

Once their performance was over, Oz watched Qrow track Clover on stage until he was out of sight. Then he looked down at the ground, leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Oz stopped watching him for a moment, placed a cautious hand on his shoulder and quietly told him that he was going to get them both a bottle of water. Despite them not being allowed in the auditorium, Oz made this one exception because Qrow was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter Hayes Medley  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjbHlUSUwKM
> 
> End of the Road  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lCRFAFtj-A
> 
> When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars cover)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6giVLAnlng
> 
> I can’t outrun you  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgBYNQBHK8o
> 
> Bridge Over Troubled Waters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWtd2UEh2hY
> 
> Scars To Your Beautiful & All Time Low  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2PKGZCX3OE
> 
> Wrecking Ball  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5MU5zRXy_c
> 
> What We Ain’t Got  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHLy-k6m6M8


End file.
